El modo correcto I
by nxmorefear
Summary: [Clack - Cloud x Zack] Cloud se entrena en el ejército de Shin-Ra como soldado de infantería, pues es el único paso que debe dar apra convertirse en SOLDADO. Es en los entrenamientos donde conoce a Zack Fair, un joven procedente de Gongaga que lo ayuda a sobrellevar tan ardúa y hostil estancia con el resto de compañeros.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

 _i._

La Academia Militar de Shin-Ra, un ejército preparado para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo. Un lugar por el que muchos adolescentes dejaban sus hogares, una nueva familia formada por héroes y protectores de la paz. En los últimos meses, el índice de reclutamiento había ascendido exponencialmente debido a la joven promesa del ejército, Sephiroth, el experto espadachín y SOLDADO de 1ª Clase como ningún otro. Demostró poseer una fuerza sobrehumana, una a la que muchos jóvenes aspiraban obtener, pero sólo el nuevo y secreto entrenamiento de Shin-Ra se la otorgaría. Entre aquellos jóvenes, el recluta Cloud Strife de Nibelheim estaba dispuesto a enseñar al mundo sus capacidades.

El entrenamiento para adquirir las nociones básicas y ser nombrado SOLDADO constaba de seis meses; ésa era su primera meta, acabarla. Sin embargo, las dos primeras semanas habían sido muy duras para Cloud. Aprobó la dura prueba de acceso por los pelos y ahora se encontraba en un apuro. Su adiestramiento aún no le había hecho desarrollar las mismas cualidades que a sus demás compañeros y las burlas no tardaron en aparecer. Aquéllo estaba fuera del control de Cloud. Por esa misma razón, no había hecho amigos, ni tampoco tenido interés en ello. Era una escena que se había repetido en su infancia tantas veces que le resultaba indiferente. ¿Quién necesitaba a esos niñatos inmaduros?

Como cada madrugada, había dado comienzo la matutina carrera en las instalaciones de la academia. Era un espacio al aire libre y acondicionado para simular un terreno natural y urbano al mismo tiempo. El clima jugaba un papel muy importante sobre el terreno y los cadetes debían adaptarse a éste, hiciese sol, lluvia o nieve. Nunca se sabía en qué lugar se les necesitaría.

Ese día en concreto la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el campo y los mismos reclutas. Éstos no estaban formados más que por adolescentes que comprendían entre los catorce y dieciséis años, una juventud que se aprovechaba para aplicarles un entrenamiento especial. Entre todos aquellos chicos haciendo sentadillas bajo las inclemencias del tiempo, destacaba un niño rubio por su peculiar energía y estatura, no precisamente por rebasar la media de los demás. En concreto, su entrenador le estuvo prestando excesiva atención durante los últimos días.

—¡Mueve ese culo más rápido, cadete! —le gritó en el oído mientras los demás aguantaban la carcajada en la garganta—. ¡Así no vas a llegar ni a cocinero del cuartel!

Y ante el aviso, Cloud puso mayor esfuerzo, a sabiendas de que su resistencia se vería afectada durante el entrenamiento restante.

Aun con la insoportable presión que había acumulado durante las últimas semanas, Cloud no podía rechistar. En más de una ocasión pensó en abandonar, regresar a casa y buscar otra vocación. La verdad era que le asustaba vivir solo en ese caótico mundo en guerra, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verse como un cobarde ni admitir ser débil. Además, la promesa que le había hecho a Tifa y a sí mismo le mantenían en una encrucijada entre su orgullo y sus necesidades.

Tales pensamientos de duda hicieron que Cloud desconectara del ejercicio y no cumpliera con el objetivo impuesto por su entrenador. Ante su grito de desaprobación, su castigo fue recorrer el campo de entrenamiento el doble que sus compañeros, algo que animó las chanzas de los demás. Éstas aparecieron cada vez que le adelantaban durante la carrera, lo que alimentó más su rabia, pero también mermaba gravemente su autoestima.

Cloud nunca imaginó que sería fácil, pero tampoco insoportable. Cada vez sus pies eran más difíciles de levantar y el barro que se había formado complicaba aún más dar sólo un paso. No sabía por cuánto más aguantaría su cuerpo y el acoso de sus compañeros.

Poco después, el silbato del entrenador rechinó por todo el campo, dando por finalizada la carrera, no así la de Cloud. Antes de que sus compañeros se retiraran por petición de su superior, uno de ellos lo empujó y lo hizo caer de bruces al lodo. Las risas regresaron al unísono y reiteraron en sus inseguridades. Sin embargo, nunca fue un indefenso. Cloud se apoyó sobre sus manos para alzar el cuerpo, aunque las piernas le temblaban.

—Oh, miradle —se burló el cabecilla del grupo, un chico bastante grande para su edad—. ¡Parece una lombriz revolcándose en la mierda!

Las carcajadas volvieron a suceder. Cloud sacó sus últimas fuerzas para intentar levantarse, pero un chico de pelo negro se interpuso para defenderle.

—¡Métete con los de tu tamaño! —le exigió con los brazos extendidos.

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del abusón.

—Eso mismo te digo yo —se burló de él.

Y, antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, recibió tal puñetazo en la mejilla que lo arrastró al barro junto a Cloud. Aquella escena provocó la risa del resto; lo comprendía, estaban los dos envueltos en barro y no eran precisamente los más fuertes entre los presentes.

El abusón dio un par de pasos hacia ellos y les advirtió desde su posición de poder:

—Espero que hayáis aprendido quién manda aquí, enclenques.

Sus amigos rieron de nuevo antes de ser interrumpidos por el entrenador, quien les pegó una fuerte voz para que tomaran su descanso de una vez. Después se acercó a Cloud y al otro chico, quienes se levantaban del suelo.

—Terminad de dar la puta vuelta al campo —espetó la orden.

—¡Sí, señor! —dijo el chico de cabello moreno.

Sin embargo, Cloud no dijo nada y el superior, enojado, lo agarró de un brazo y tiró de él para que se incorporara de una vez.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Me has escuchado?! —le bramó y le sacudió.

Cloud se encogió sobre sí mismo, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas no perder el juicio y gritar. Respiró hondo y farfulló:

—Sí, señor...

Finalmente el entrenador le soltó del brazo con rudeza.

—Bien, espero no tener que volver a repetirte que sigas el protocolo.

El entrenador, después de mirar a los dos con suficiencia, los abandonó en mitad del campo y regresó a su posición, a la espera de que cumpliera con el último tramo.

Cloud fue el primero en comenzar la carrera. Con la ambiente más calmado, se paró a pensar qué diantres había sucedido. Un chico había intercedido por él en una pelea. Sí, ese que había llegado nuevo esa misma mañana. Si antes no había reparado en él, fue porque creyó que se uniría a las burlas con el resto, para éso que llaman "encajar". Estaba bastante sorprendido.

—Psss.

Escuchó detrás de él en mitad de la carrera. Frunció el ceño y lo ignoró.

—Psss, psss.

«¡Otra vez!» Cloud, crispado, giró la cabeza hacia el chico. Lo vio sonreír, a pesar de lo mal que se le veía el golpe de la mejilla. Luego aceleró su paso un poco más y se situó a su lado.

—Hey, ¿cómo te llamas? —le preguntó animado.

¿Aquéllo iba en serio? En todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, nadie se paró a preguntarle nada. Y, por si acaso, se mantuvo en guardia.

—Cloud... —le dijo entre leves jadeos.

—Yo soy Zack —respondió sin que le hubiese preguntado—. ¿Todos son así de violentos? He visto a ese tonto empujarte sin razón y no he podido evitar meterme.

Cloud guardó silencio y puso la mirada en el suelo. No quería admitir la verdadera razón por la que se metían con él.

—Pues acabas de sentenciarte —le dijo con resignación.

—¿Eh? ¿Y éso por qué?

Antes de que Cloud pudiera responderle, el entrenador regresó para prohibirles hablar. Para ello, les hizo dar la vuelta en solitario, la cual se le hizo muy complicada a Cloud. La lluvia no había cesado y, cuando sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo más, Zack acudió a ayudarle. Ambos recibieron un sermón por parte del entrenador y fueron enviados inmediatamente a la enfermería. De no haber normas que protegieran a los cadetes, era seguro que lo hubiese dejado desfallecer en el barro, a su suerte.

Una vez en el ala de enfermería, se sentaron en las butacas de hierro de la alargada y aséptica sala de espera. Los dos estaban envueltos en barro, pero Cloud el único con el cuerpo temblando entre cansancio y frío; tenía los ánimos tan mermados que se sintió desaparecer. Cloud se inclinó hacia adelante y ocultó su rostro entre los brazos, conteniendo para sí mismo las ganas de llorar. Ni siquiera él se creía que acabaría su entrenamiento básico. Por mucho que se esforzara, no conseguía resultados. Se había convertido en el objeto de burlas de sus compañeros y en el desahogo de sus entrenadores. En Nibelheim de algún modo conseguía defenderse de las agresiones, unas que no tenían comparación con las de la academia. Desde que llegó, la única solución había sido ocultarse y esperar, pero ni siquiera había empezado a ganar altura, tampoco la masa muscular necesaria para cumplir con las expectativas; los ejercicios físicos cada vez cansaban más su cuerpo y la comida apenas le resultaba apetecible.

Por primera vez, Cloud comenzaba a reconocer que era débil, tal y como todos siempre le habían creído.

«¿Debería abandonar...?»

La respuesta que tanto esperó darse a sí mismo se desvaneció en los confines de su mente cuando la voz de Zack lo sacó de su recogimiento. Cloud tembló y rápidamente se enjugó los ojos.

—Oye... ¿Estás bien?

Pero Cloud no le dirigió ni una mirada. Tampoco hubo respuesta alguna, más concentrado en disimular su flaqueza. Por desgracia o no, Zack insistió:

—Me lo tomaré como un no —hizo una pausa—. No deberías dejar que los malos pensamientos te atormenten... Y mucho menos que te golpeen de esa manera.

Cuando Cloud quiso darse cuenta, tenía a Zack medio asomado por su costado, examinándole con esos enormes ojos del color de las drusas de amatista. Ahora que lo podía apreciar mejor, era un joven algo mayor que él, con el pelo alborotado y no muy largo. Ignoró por completo la inflamación que tenía en la mejilla.

A Cloud no le apetecía hablar y los consejos de Zack eran, cuando menos, inoportunos. Nadie le había pedido opinión.

—Es muy fácil decirlo —respondió con un murmuro carente de fuerza.

—Puede ser, pero lo primero es convencerse de ello, ¿no crees? —se giró y apoyó el brazo sobre el respaldo de la butaca de Cloud—. Muchas veces conseguimos más creyéndolo que trabajando en los resultados.

Cloud le dirigió una recelosa mirada a Zack, quien se había señalado un instante la frente para proseguir con su charla:

—Todo está en la mente y si no dejas de pensar en cosas malas —se tomó la libertad de darle también a Cloud en la frente con el índice—, al final acabarán sucediendo.

No obstante, él no encontraba calma en las convicciones de Zack. Como mucho, podía parecerle demasiado optimista y al mismo tiempo un iluso. Y aún así, era capaz de conservar su propia y pueril ingenuidad entorno a sus deseos de entrar en SOLDADO.

—Pareces muy seguro de ello... —entrecerró los ojos.

Palabras que hicieron sonreír a Zack, que había optado por una postura bastante orgullosa. Puso una pierna sobre la otra y alzó el mentón.

—¿Y cómo crees entonces que he superado las pruebas para entrar al ejército? —dijo muy ufano mientras se tocaba los escasos bíceps que tenía—. ¡Si soy un enclenque!

Aquéllo hizo que cualquier pequeño atisbo de esperanza por conseguir su meta desapareciese. Si Zack era un enclenque, entonces él mismo debería ser peor que una hormiga.

—¿Y dices que con sólo desearlo se puede conseguir? —preguntó Cloud antes de decidir rendirse.

Zack inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Cloud, que no dejaba de evitar cualquier contacto visual.

—Hay más factores, pero el empeño es lo más importante —le explicó—. Si de verdad queremos convertirnos en SOLDADO, no debemos dejar de luchar por ello. No importa lo que venga por delante, ¡hay que seguir luchando hasta conseguirlo!

En ese instante, Cloud guardó silencio conforme se encogía sobre sí mismo, pensativo. ¿Era tan sencillo como eso? Aguantar, aguantar y aguantar... porque el esfuerzo siempre daba sus frutos. Si sólo bastaba con ser perseverante, estaba dispuesto a darse una oportunidad más.

—Si tú lo dices... —respondió con desgana.

Su respuesta hizo que Zack le diera una suave palmada en el hombro, algo que le molestó a Cloud. Sin embargo, no dijo ni hizo nada al respecto.

—¡Vamos, Cloud! —le exclamó ameno—. ¡Tienes que creértelo! Lamentablemente éso es algo que nadie hará por ti. Y, para empezar, debemos defendernos de esos abusones. Se supone que debería haber un control sobre esos tontos, pero... ya ves. Al parecer prefieren que nos peguemos entre nosotros.

Cloud comenzó a entender muchas cosas a raíz de ese comentario. Ya no se trataba sólo de entrenar, sino también de sobrevivir. Un sistema que, desde dentro, no creaba soluciones; debían ser ellos mismos los que lo hicieran.

—Pudiste unirte a ellos —le comentó Cloud—. Ahora tienen más motivos para pelearse con nosotros.

Zack parpadeó un par de veces e inclinó la cabeza confuso.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Eras tú el que estaba en problemas —respondió con indignación—. Jamás me aprovecharía de esas situaciones.

El gesto de Cloud cambió por completo y le miró de reojo, sin palabras. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué hacía alguien así en los reclutamientos de SOLDADO?

—¿Y por qué no? Éso te haría ganar más puntos... supongo.

De inmediato Zack negó con la cabeza firmemente e intensificó su mirada, como si sus convicciones estuviesen por encima de todo.

—No pienso jugar a ese juego de dominancia sabiendo que hay alguien que sufre por ello —le explicó con un dedo alzado—. Es verdad que hay mucha gente que haría cualquier cosa por cumplir sus sueños, pero yo no soy de esos. Hay que conseguir nuestras metas de forma limpia y, si para hacerlo no nos queda otra que responder con los puños, que así sea. ¡Así les demostraremos que no somos unos enclenques!

Cloud agachó la mirada y se sostuvo las manos con insistencia, frotándolas entre sí. De algún modo aludido, se preguntó si él sería como uno de esos abusones si realmente tuviese fuerza para hacerlo. Ahora, en el otro extremo de la violencia, no tenía posibilidad de demostrar nada, pero ¿y si la tuviese? ¿Seguiría leal a sus principios?

—No sé yo si tengo madera para esto... —dijo Cloud con cierta vergüenza de admitirlo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Zack con el puño en alto—. Si has llegado hasta aquí, es porque algo tienes de guerrillero, ¿no?

Y hablaba con tal convencimiento, que era imposible no caer contagiado. Cloud dudó de su incapacidad para la labor y reconsideró aquella prematura decisión de salir de la academia.

—Supongo... —dijo al encogerse de hombros de nuevo.

Igualmente Zack respondió con una sonrisa jovial.

—Confía en mí —respondió al golpearse el pecho suavemente—. Además, acaba de empezar el entrenamiento semestral. Es muy pronto para rendirse.

Zack tenía razón. No había llegado hasta allí para darse por vencido con tanta facilidad. Debía ser paciente consigo mismo y superar los obstáculos, adquirir fuerza y las habilidades que había estado esperando. Ahora las tenía enfrente, esperando a ser conseguidas.

Cloud entonces asintió y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Zack, tan intensa como el atrayente color de sus ojos. Se vio prometiéndose que continuaría su entrenamiento, al menos para demostrarle a Zack que sus palabras no habían caído en saco roto.

—Te agradezco mucho los ánimos —dijo Cloud con un renovado ánimo, a lo que Zack respondió con una sonrisa más amplia.

Entonces el enfermero salió a la sala de espera con una carpeta bajo el brazo y miró a los dos jóvenes sentados en las butacas.

—¿Quién va primero? —preguntó mientras leía la lista de espera.

Ambos se miraron y Cloud inmediatamente señaló a Zack. Después de todo, una mejilla inflamada era peor que un vahído sin importancia. Zack se puso en pie después de agradecerle el detalle y, antes de acompañar al enfermero, se giró hacia Cloud.

—No quiero volver a verte deprimido —le advirtió con un tono de broma y después se tomó la confianza de revolverle el pelo—. ¡Luego nos vemos!

Zack abandonó el pasillo hacia la sala de enfermería y dejó a Cloud en manos de su propia mente. Poco más compartieron esa mañana y, después de ver a Zack salir de allí con un par de puntos en la mejilla, fue el siguiente en ser atendido.

A diferencia de Zack, no le concedieron el día libre, por lo que tuvo que engancharse a la siguiente hora de entrenamiento con armas de fuego. Y, después de varios días temiendo presentarse frente a sus compañeros, por primera vez, Cloud lo hizo con confianza.

 _ii._

Llegado el anochecer, el entrenamiento diario llegó a su fin y todos los reclutas regresaban a sus celdas particulares. No eran salas grandes, sólo había el espacio justo para una cama y una pequeña mesa con su respectiva silla. La mayoría de los cadetes salían o esperaban al toque de queda antes de regresar a sus habitáculos, sin embargo, Cloud hallaba calma en la soledad de las cuatro paredes. Le gustaba mirar por la ventana, leer algún que otro ensayo o estudiar, incluso visualizar su futura vida como SOLDADO de 1ª Clase, aunque últimamente ese futuro se había visto ennegrecido por los últimos acontecimientos. Pero entonces apareció Zack para darle una nueva oportunidad a su futuro en el ejército; ni siquiera su madre había conseguido llenarle la cabeza con tanto entusiasmo.

Nada más entrar en su habitación y encender la luz, distinguió sobre la mesa una carta. Cloud dejó su bolsa sobre la cama y se sentó con pesadez en la incómoda silla de metal. Acercó el sobre con un par de dedos y comprobó que se trataba de su madre... otra vez. Ya había recibido cuatro desde que llegó a Midgar y aún no se había dignado a responder ninguna hasta ese momento.

Antes de que la inspiración se marchitase, Cloud abrió el sobre y sacó su contenido. No era más que una hoja escrita a mano por una cara. Aunque sólo se trataban de frases cortas, su madre nunca había dejado de mostrar preocupación en las tres últimas semanas en las que no había recibido noticias de él. Con sólo catorce años de edad recién cumplidos, cualquier madre estaría turbada y al mismo tiempo deseándole la mayor suerte y fortaleza.

Sin poder evitarlo, el chico sintió una punzada de remordimiento y no se demoró en sacar un poco de papel para escribir una más que merecida respuesta para su madre. Siempre fue un niño de pocas palabras, pero honesto y diáfano en cierto sentido. Unas palabras tranquilizadoras bastarían para calmar el desasosiego de su madre, al menos por un par de semanas más.

Esperaba que también lo fueran para sí mismo y su recuperado optimismo.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Desde que Zack escuchó sobre la nueva división de SOLDADO en Shin-Ra, se esforzó mucho en conseguir el dinero para viajar hasta Midgar y alistarse. Dejó su tierra natal hacía apenas un par de semanas para entrar en el ejército, sin embargo, algunos asuntos de viaje y papeleo le hicieron entrar una semana tarde.

Sólo pasaron unos días desde que Zack comenzó su entrenamiento militar y no podía estar más contento. Su meta aún estaba lejos, pero estaba convencido de que, tarde o temprano, conseguiría llegar a SOLDADO de 1ª Clase y trabajar junto al gran Sephiroth. Pensar en todas las posibilidades que tendría para ayudar a la gente a vivir mejor y en paz le ponía eufórico. Y lo mejor de todo era que había conocido a alguien en su primer día.

Cloud no era un chico muy hablador, pero se le veía buena persona. Sólo un poco retraído para estar en un lugar como aquel. Y Zack, desde que supo de su baja autoestima, se dijo que lo ayudaría a conseguir sus sueños. Sabía que no todos tenían las mismas facilidades, ni nadie que velara por esas por esas personas; para eso estaba él.

Trató de entablar conversación con Cloud cada vez que había entrenamiento libre. Siempre le buscaba para hacerle compañía. Costaba mucho hacer que dijera algo, pero le daba gusto cuando le transmitía la suficiente confianza como para coincidir en que el tutor de armas era un idiota.

Aquel día de la semana les concedieron parte del día libre y Zack inmediatamente pensó en algo cuando salieron todos de las duchas. Esperó en la salida a que Cloud saliera también y lo interrumpió cuando lo vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

—Hey, Cloud —le llamó sonriente—. ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

Cloud se giró hacia Zack con un leve respingo y se rascó la cabeza.

—No, ¿por qué?

—¿Te apetece que salgamos a dar una vuelta? —le propuso mientras se colocaba la toalla detrás del cuello—. Así nos vamos conociendo un poco mejor.

Zack vio a Cloud distraído por un instante y luego recibió su atención.

—Si tú quieres... —respondió con los hombros encogidos.

—¡Genial! —exclamó con entusiasmo—. Te espero en la salida del cuartel.

—Pero... ¿ahora dices?

—Claro —asintió Zack—. No tardo en vestirme.

Se despidió de Cloud con una mano y se apresuró a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

Recién salido de la ducha, le fue más fácil peinarse frente al pequeño espejo de su habitación; ya parecía que la inflamación de su mejilla ya no se notaba. Buscó en su maleta una ropa más ligera con la que ir a explorar la ciudad con Cloud. Esperaba que supiese sitios interesantes a los que tomar fotografías. Por ello, se colgó su cámara instantánea en el cuello y, después de asegurarse de que no se dejaba la llave y la cartera, salió del cuarto.

Tuvo que esperar un poco hasta que vio a Cloud aparecer por el vestíbulo y juntos salieron a las calles del Sector 8. Una ancha y enorme calle principal se extendía ante ellos y la emoción se plasmó en los ojos de Zack. Era una ciudad enorme, llena de gente y de cientos de servicios que jamás habría imaginado ver en su tierra natal; sólo tenía una pega de Midgar y era la contaminación. Desde el primer día, echó en falta el cielo. Era como si una enorme capa de suciedad se hubiese interpuesto entre la ciudad y el firmamento.

—Me encanta esta ciudad —comentó Zack para romper el hielo—. ¿Tú también eres de fuera?

—Sí —respondió—. ¿Es que no se me nota?

Zack, mientras sujetaba la cámara entre sus manos, volteó a mirar a Cloud. No entendió la pregunta.

—Pues... No sabría decirte —contestó Zack con la cabeza inclinada—. Es decir, jamás había conocido a alguien tan pálido como tú, pero en Midgar vive todo tipo de gente —se detuvo cuando una enorme plaza se interpuso en el único trayecto de la calle—. Simplemente no quería dar por hecho que eras extranjero.

—Tú también lo eres... —dijo Cloud silencioso.

—¿Y a mí se me nota? —preguntó Zack curioso mientras se llevaba el visor de la cámara a un ojo y buscaba el mejor ángulo para tomar una foto de la plaza.

—El acento.

Las palabras de Cloud le hicieron apartar la mirada de la cámara y le sonrió.

—Qué atento eres.

Pero su sonrisa se borró con un poco de vergüenza al no recibir respuesta alguna. A veces era incómodo cuando Cloud se quedaba ahí distraído; daba la sensación de que no le prestaba atención. Sólo se limitó a tomar la primera foto y seguir caminando a su lado. Y hasta que no llegó a la fuente del centro de la plaza, no se esforzó por decir algo más. Cloud se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

—¿No echas de menos el cielo? —volvió a intentar entablar una conversación.

Cloud asintió con lentitud.

—Dicen que es por los reactores —dijo él.

Zack echó una mirada hacia el cielo y vio cómo desde allí podía verse mejor el reactor Mako nº. 1. Por él, surgía una especie de luz intensa de color verde, la cual proporcionaba luz a toda la ciudad. No sabía de qué modo afectaba al cielo, pero su energía no dejaba penetrar la luz exterior.

—¿No sería mejor ahorrar durante el día la energía? Así no tendríamos que estar usando tanta luz cuando aún hay sol —comentó Zack.

Esperó también su opinión, pero no había manera de hacerle hablar por más de treinta segundos.

—Aún así me gusta Midgar —continuó.

Como no recibió palabra alguna de Cloud, volvió a centrarse en hacer un par de fotografías más: esa vez al reactor y a la fuente. La cámara, a los pocos segundos, expulsó las dos imágenes impresas en papel y las observó durante unos instantes. Después miró a Cloud, quien seguía ahí plantado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y mirando a la nada. Zack estaba un poco confuso.

—¿Y a ti te gusta la ciudad? —le preguntó Zack, a lo que Cloud sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Aquéllo le hizo suspirar a Zack, quien acabó sentándose en el borde de la fuente.

—Se nota que no eres muy hablador —comentó para que se hiciera comprender—. ¿Te da vergüenza hablar? No digo que sea malo, pero tampoco voy a morderte.

Cloud respondió agachando la cabeza y rascándose la nuca.

—No se me ocurre nada —admitió con un leve rubor.

—¡Cualquier cosa vale! —dijo más ameno—. Venga, puedes empezar por hablarme de la ciudad. ¿Sabes lugares para hacer fotos?

Su pregunta pareció confundir a Cloud, quien empezó a mirar nervioso los alrededores.

—No me sé la ciudad —confesó con timidez.

Zack de inmediato abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Ah, ¿no? Pensé que me estabas llevando a algún lugar en concreto.

Cloud sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces, junto con sus manos.

—Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti.

La situación provocó una carcajada en Zack, no tanto en Cloud. Aun sabiendo que se habían perdido en el Sector 8, sabía que no sería difícil encontrar el camino de vuelta. Bastaría con preguntar a la gente.

—¡No pasa nada! —trató de tranquilizarlo y después echó una mirada a la enorme plaza—. Oye, ¿te apetece tomar algo? Estoy viendo una cafetería desde aquí y me han entrado unas ganas enormes de comer dulce.

Cloud aceptó su propuesta y los dos entraron al establecimiento que había a pocos metros, junto a la fuente de la plaza. A esas horas estaba algo lleno, pero pudieron sentarse en una mesa para dos, al lado de una ventana. Sentados uno enfrente del otro, Zack leyó la carta y comprobar que ofrecían.

—Sin duda, aquí hay mucha más variedad que en mi pueblo —musitó Zack mientras leía impresionado cada plato.

—¿De dónde vienes?

Zack levantó la mirada por encima de la carta y la dejó sobre la mesa. La curiosidad de Cloud le hizo sonreír.

—¿Te dice algo el nombre de Gongaga? —preguntó con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante.

—Me suena... —dijo Cloud pensativo—. Es un país del sur, en el continente occidental.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ilusionado, pues le emocionaba que alguien por fin supiese situarlo—. De ahí vengo yo —se señaló el pecho, muy orgulloso de sus raíces—. Bueno, soy de una villa agrícola de la zona, como todas en verdad. Somos un país muy pobre, ni siquiera tenemos ciudades. Y todos los que vivimos allí somos del gran país de Gongaga, nada más.

En ese momento, llegó el camarero para apuntar sus pedidos. Al ver los precios y saber que aún no habían recibido la primera paga de Shin-Ra, decidieron compartir un café y un bollo de crema. El camarero se marchó y Zack volvió a depositar toda su atención en Cloud.

—¿Y tú de dónde eres? —preguntó.

—Del mismo continente que tú, pero más al norte —le explicó—. Nibelheim. No creo que lo conozcas.

—Pues no —sonrió nervioso—. ¿Es un sitio pequeño?

Cloud asintió mientras posaba los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Sí, es un pueblo perdido en la montaña —habló como si no fuese importante—. Y muy aburrido...

—Ya te digo... —dijo Zack sin pensar y rápidamente trató de aclararlo—. Quiero decir, no tu pueblo, sino lo de vivir en mitad de la nada. Es lo peor. Pero aquí en Midgar hay de todo... —sonrió de forma pícara y echó una mirada hacia delante, a las chicas que había sentadas justo detrás de Cloud.

Sin borrar la sonrisa, Zack le señaló que mirara hacia atrás. Cloud obedeció y de inmediato volvió la mirada al frente con un importante sonrojo. Su reacción hizo que Zack lanzara una simpática risa. Sí que era más tímido de lo que creía.

—Son guapas, ¿verdad? —comentó sin despegar la mirada del gesto de Cloud, quien no dejaba de mirar la mesa en silencio—. En Gongaga no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a muchas chicas, por no decir ninguna.

Para sorpresa de Zack, Cloud no parecía estar muy receptivo con aquel tema. Habría esperado que le acompañara en la admiración de aquellas chicas. Así que entonces cayó en la cuenta.

—Oh, ¿pero cuánto años tienes? —preguntó Zack.

—Catorce... —respondió entre dientes.

—¿Catorce? —abrió los ojos sorprendido—. ¿Qué me dices? Creí que... No importa —le restó importancia con una mano—. No deberías sentir tanta vergüenza. Aunque no lo parezca, yo también me pongo nervioso con ellas y éso que tengo ya mis dieciséis.

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna.

Le dio cosa admitirlo enfrente de él, que Cloud aparentaba menos edad por sus rasgos suaves y su baja estatura. Estuvo a punto de cortarse con el tema, pero con esa edad, uno ya empezaba a soltarse, por lo que se tomó la libertad de comentar algo.

—Estaría bien que empezáramos a buscar pareja —sonrió de lado—. Ya sabes, hay que aprovechar que estamos en Midgar y que somos jóvenes aún. Mis padres siempre me dicen que hay que aprovechar el tiempo, sobre todo nosotros. Nunca se sabe cuando volveremos vivos de una misión.

Al fin llegó el camarero para romper aquel silencio que, para Zack al menos, le resultó bastante incómodo.

—Aquí tienen —les dejó el pedido en mitad de la mesa—. Que aproveche.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Zack con simpatía antes de poner su atención en la comida—. Ésto tiene que estar bueno...

Zack se acercó el plato con el bollo y lo partió por la mitad. Una se la dio a Cloud, quien no había rebajado aún el rubor de las mejillas. De hecho, estaba especialmente callado, como si se hubiera quedado mudo de repente.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —le pegó un bocado al bollo.

Cloud inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza y apartó la mirada hacia la ventana.

No terminaba de comprender qué le pasaba. Cloud era bastante más raro de lo que aparentaba. Callado, reservado y además tímido. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué se comportaba así. Debía admitir que, cuando llegó a Midgar, esperó conocer gente más abierta, pero fue a parar ante el más misterioso. Era prácticamente la primera persona que no le había ignorado en los últimos días, sólo que a veces tenía la sensación de que hablaba con un mueble.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas más de ti? —preguntó Zack, pensando que así le forzaría a hablar un poco más.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —le respondió con la mirada perdida en la ventana todavía.

—Pues... —Zack miró por la ventana al creer que había algo interesante que llamaba su atención, pero no había nada—. No sé, cómo era tu vida en ese pueblo tuyo o por qué te quieres unir a SOLDADO.

Para sorpresa de Zack, no esperó que la expresión de Cloud se ensombreciera. Lo vio llevarse una mano a la frente y reclinarse hacia atrás.

—Todo bien —respondió sin más, lo que le dejó a Zack muy decepcionado—. Quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como Sephiroth.

La mención de ese nombre hizo que Zack se sobresaltara de la emoción y olvidara por completo las evasivas de Cloud.

—¡Yo también! —se señaló el pecho con el bollo en la mano—. ¡Qué casualidad!

—En verdad todos hemos ido buscando eso.

—Oh, ya... —el comentario de Cloud lo dejó un poco desilusionado; pensó que empezaba a tener algo en común con él—. Pero yo también busco convertirme en un héroe, algo que sólo podré conseguir si soy tan fuerte como Sephiroth.

Cloud ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Un héroe?

—¡Claro! —exclamó eufórico—. ¡Quiero ayudar a la gente a vivir mejor y a extender la paz por el mundo entero! ¿Te imaginas la satisfacción que daría ver cómo los humanos prosperamos gracias a la energía Mako? Sobre todo en Gongaga. Llegar aquí y ver la calidad de vida me hace querer llevar lo mismo a mi pueblo.

Zack fue consciente de la atención de Cloud. Pudo ver en sus ojos cuánto le interesó su discurso y éso le alegró mucho.

—Tu meta parece muy altruista.

—Por supuesto —le dio otro bocado al bollo y continuó hablando—. Sephiroth trajo la paz a Wutai y ahora allí viven muy bien. Tengo entendido que tienen otras misiones de paz en otros puntos del mundo. Sería genial que nos destinaran allí para ayudar a las personas.

—Primero tendremos que convertirnos en SOLDADO.

Él asintió con una amplia sonrisa y restó los últimos segundos en terminarse el bollo y tomar un buen sorbo de café para asentar mejor el bocado. Con el hambre que tenía en ese momento, Zack se percató de que Cloud no había probado el bollo y ni intención parecía tener de hacerlo.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó.

Cloud negó con la cabeza y le acercó el plato y la taza.

—Cómetelo tú si quieres.

—Oh, pues gracias.

No le cuestionó y se puso la comida enfrente para terminar de comérsela. Estaba todo muy bueno. Ojalá hubiese de ese tipo de cosas en Gongaga.

—Oye, Zack...

El hecho de que lo llamara le hizo levantar la cabeza atentamente. Jamás imaginó que le emocionaría tanto que Cloud se interesara en hablar y saber de él.

—¿Sí? —dijo con la boca llena, antes de darle un trago al café y mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Qué te pasó? —se señaló en la mejilla y Zack comprendió a lo que se refería.

—Ya, la cicatriz —dejó lo poco que le quedaba de la comida en el plato y se lo explicó—. Voy a darte un consejo: jamás te pongas a jugar con cristales. Cuando tenía siete años me encontré el cristal de una ventana en el huerto de mi vecino y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que ponerme a jugar con él.

De pronto, vio a Cloud tratando de ocultar la sonrisa detrás de una mano.

—Eh, ¡no te rías! —le reprochó en broma y trató de justificarse—. ¡Sólo era un crío que se aburría mucho! Después de intentar romperlo con una azada, los cristales se me saltaron encima —se señaló la mejilla—. No veas la sangre que soltaba. Prácticamente me atravesó la piel entera.

Zack consiguió hacer reír a Cloud con su historia, lo que le puso bastante contento. Sabía que era una anécdota graciosa y por éso no se cortaba en contarla.

—Admito que esperaba una historia más... trágica —dijo Cloud mientras seguía disimulando su sonrisa.

—¡Es muy trágica! —se desparramó por la mesa—. ¡Me puse a correr por toda la villa llorando y llamando a mis padres! ¡Qué horrible!

—¿Y tus amigos cómo se lo tomaron? —preguntó Cloud, ya más relajado.

—Nunca he tenido amigos —confesó Zack una vez se enderezó en su asiento y se puso algo más serio—. Bueno, sólo amigos pasajeros. En Gongaga vivimos todos muy dispersos y en las villas vivimos apenas entre tres o cuatro familias. Casi nunca viajamos y los amigos que he tenido han sido durante fiestas. Digamos que yo fui el más joven de mi zona, el único para ser exactos, así que estuve toda mi infancia solo.

—Con razón te buscabas tus propios pasatiempos...

—Rompiendo cristales...

Ambos se miraron en silencio y sacaron una leve carcajada a la vez.

—Bueno, voy a pagar la merienda, ya que tú no has comido nada... —dijo Zack mientras se sacaba la cartera del bolsillo trasero—. Quiero dar otra vuelta por la calle.

Miró el interior de la cartera y se puso pálido. No tenía suficiente dinero ni para pagar medio café. Farfulló un improperio y alzó la mirada a Cloud con súplica.

—Cloud, ¿tienes treinta guiles encima? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Se me ha olvidado recargar antes de salir.

Gracias a Cloud, pudo reunir el dinero suficiente para pagar el bollo y el café. Pagó la cuenta en el mismo mostrador y, después de cargar con su cámara, salió junto a Cloud del establecimiento. Zack comprobó que, con la llegada de la noche, el flujo de gente iba en aumento y las calles se llenaban con otro tipo de encanto. Uno de esos detalles era la fuente, la cual habían puesto en funcionamiento. Aquéllo atrajo mucho la atención de Zack, quien no había visto jamás un chorro de agua salir con tanta fuerza del suelo.

—¡Ven, Cloud! —le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Asegurándose de que lo seguía, se apresuró a situarse enfrente de la fuente para apreciarla mucho mejor. Con una amplia sonrisa, Zack miró a Cloud aproximarse algo cansado.

—¡Es genial! De estas cosas no hay en Gongaga —cogió la cámara de fotos para preparar la siguiente instantánea.

—¿Quieres que la haga mientras te pones enfrente? —sugirió Cloud.

Zack lo pensó unos segundos y se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

—Pongámonos los dos.

Por cómo le miró Cloud, parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma.

—¿No quieres? —rio Zack.

—Yo... —titubeó nervioso.

—¡Vamos! Quiero una foto con mi primer amigo —le sacudió por un hombro.

Rápidamente situó a Cloud junto al borde de la fuente y lo mandó esperar ahí mientras buscaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos a tomar la foto. Un hombre de aspecto algo dejado pasó muy cerca de él, así que aprovechó para pedírselo. Éste aceptó y Zack, después de entregarle la cámara, se reunió con Cloud.

—Relájate —le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros rígidos y sonrió—, haz una pose guay y... ¡Sonríe!

Mantuvo la pose al lado de Cloud hasta que saltó el flash de la cámara. Zack agradeció al hombre quien lentamente se daba media vuelta y se largaba entre la multitud. Poco a poco, mientras comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, escuchó de Cloud lo que venía sospechando:

—Creo que está intentando robarte.

—¡No! ¡Mi cámara! —exclamó desesperado y de inmediato comenzó a correr tras él.

Debido a la gran cantidad de gente que había circulando por la calle principal, Zack apenas distinguía al tipo entre los transeúntes. Por suerte, lo reconoció cuando lo vio mirar hacia atrás y ponerse a correr. Siguió sus pasos tan rápido como pudo, pero llegando a un punto de la calle que no conocía y recordando que había dejado a Cloud solo, no se atrevió a dar un paso más.

—Quinientos guiles tirados a la basura... —farfulló decepcionado.

Cuando fue a darse media vuelta para regresar a la plaza con Cloud, lo vio acercarse a él a paso rápido; al parecer le había seguido hasta allí.

—Se ha pirado... —le dijo Zack entristecido—. Y tenía todas las fotografías guardadas ahí. ¡Se suponía que se las iba a mandar a mis padres!

Dejó caer los hombros y agachó la cabeza.

—Aún te queda ésta —dijo Cloud mientras le tendía una fotografía.

Zack alzó la mirada hacia el papel impreso y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos. Reconoció la fuente y a ellos dos posando frente a ella.

—Se cayó de la cámara mientras ibas tras él —le explicó.

Con una renovada sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Zack se lanzó a abrazar su cuello. A pesar de haber perdido una cámara bastante cara, le hizo muy feliz poder conservar una de las fotografías. Después de todo, era la mejor que había hecho aquel día.

—¡Cloud, eres el mejor! —exclamó muy contento.

Lo soltó cuando escuchó el sofocado gruñido de Cloud. Hasta ese instante, no se percató de que lo estuvo abrazando con demasiada fuerza.

—Huy, perdón —se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Es que me encanta la foto... —la observó con mayor detenimiento y otra vez rio emocionado—. ¡De verdad, gracias!

Tras haber reiterado una y otra vez lo agradecido que estaba por haber salvado la última fotografía, ambos regresaron a las dependencias del cuartel general de Shin-Ra. Zack se despidió de Cloud a la entrada y se separaron por el resto del día.

Una vez en su cuarto, se paró a contemplar la imagen una vez más. Le hacía gracia la torpeza de Cloud para sonreír y poner una pose más natural. Supuso que se trataba de su encanto. Al principio creyó que le costaría más hacer que se abriera, pero sólo necesitó que se sintiera cómodo. Le hizo reír y descubrió que no era mal chico. Le ayudó a pagar la merienda y, de no ser por él, habría perdido justo esa fotografía. Tenía que ser sincero; por cómo vio las cosas en los entrenamientos, Cloud era la única persona que merecía la pena en aquel lugar y se alegraba mucho de haberse acercado a él desde el principio.

Dejó la fotografía en su escritorio, junto a unos papeles en blanco. En cuanto le apeteciera escribir un poco, se la mandaría a sus padres. Seguramente les haría ilusión saber que había hecho un nuevo amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 _i._

Durante largas semanas Cloud y Zack desarrollaron una profunda amistad, una alimentada por la soledad de sus infancias. Era fácil apegarse y depender de la única persona que se atrevió a romper sus distancias. En ese caso, Cloud sabía que por sí mismo nunca se habría acercado a Zack, por lo que se alegró mucho de que aquel día el idiota de Ken le levantara una mano para golpearlo. De no haber sido así, su primera amistad nunca habría surgido.

Qué rápido fue que alguien se fijara en él en Midgar y tan lejana la posibilidad en Nibelheim.

Cloud se preguntaba qué vio exactamente para que continuara hablando con él. Zack era divertido, atento y muy optimista, justo lo contrario que él. ¿No habría sido lo lógico que buscara un amigo más afín? Pero, durante ese tiempo, Cloud supo que Zack no destacaba precisamente por su inteligencia, demasiado impulsivo como para detenerse a pensar. Ni siquiera insistía ni se interesaba por su pasado, lo que ayudaba a que siguiera a su lado; mientras supiera lo menos de su pasado, mejor. Sólo a veces era muy complicado aparentar.

Fueron muchas semanas y a la vez pocas, pero ya lo había alzado a la categoría de mejor amigo. Con Zack hacía prácticamente todo. Jamás se había sentido tan valiente como cuando estaba con él, ni tampoco tan seguro. Le había tomado mucho cariño día tras día, cuando entrenaban, cuando salían y cuando hablaban. Y, con ello, Cloud se sentía como una olla a presión. Era tan torpe para expresar lo que para Zack le salía tan natural... Ojalá pudiese ser más abierto, abrazarle y depositar toda su confianza en él. Deseaba demostrarle su agradecimiento y su cariño.

Tras cuatro meses de entrenamiento en la academia, tanto uno como el otro consiguieron adaptarse a las exigencias, aunque uno más que el otro. Cloud era consciente cómo sus compañeros habían desarrollado una resistencia que en él aún costaba aparecer. Incluso era consciente del gran avance que había hecho Zack en las últimas semanas.

Durante aquel día, dentro de las instalaciones militares de Shin-Ra, su grupo pasaba por las pruebas rutinarias de cada semana. El entrenador llamaba uno a uno para demostrar el desarrollo semanal de los reclutas. El resto esperaba en las gradas a que acabara el último en hacer la prueba de resistencia y obstáculos. Era la que menos le gustaba a Cloud; siempre terminaba muy agotado.

—¡Cloud Strife! —le llamó su entrenador.

Inmediatamente se puso en pie en las gradas. A su lado, Zack lo acompañó para darle una buena dosis de confianza.

—Venga, ¡lo harás genial! —le animó con una suave palmada en la nuca.

Cloud notó cómo luego lo sacudía por los hombros y le revolvía el cabello de la coleta. No esperó a que el entrenador se repitiera y bajó a toda velocidad por las gradas, no sin antes dar un leve tropiezo en el último peldaño. Las risas sofocadas se escucharon a sus espaldas, pero las ignoró por completo.

—¡Cloud, no les hagas caso! —exclamó Zack—. ¡Concéntrate!

Giró la cabeza para verle alzar un pulgar con una amplia sonrisa. Suspiró más tranquilo y se apresuró a situarse junto a la línea de salida. Esperó a que el entrenador preparara el cronómetro y, cuando le indicó, dio comienzo la carrera.

Como ocurría en la mayoría de los casos, le costó concentrarse en hacer su mejor tiempo posible. Su baja estatura le complicaba realizar grandes saltos o correr a una velocidad media; al menos parecían tener en cuenta su edad a la hora de hacer las medias. Sin embargo, cuando dio la vuelta entera, la expresión de su entrenador hizo una mueca extraña. Cloud se detuvo jadeante y apoyó las manos en las rodillas, a la espera del resultado.

—Tienes que esforzarte más —le dijo con un respiro—. No has hecho mejora alguna en las últimas dos semanas.

No sabía de qué se extrañaba en verdad.

—Sí, señor... —dijo sin fuerzas y, mientras llamaba al siguiente, se dirigió hacia las gradas.

Allí le esperaba Zack, quien le hacía aspavientos con los brazos.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? —le preguntó.

Cloud subió la última grada con desgana y dejó caer el trasero en ella, rendido.

—No he hecho ninguna mejora —respondió sin aire.

Mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente para retirar el sudor, Zack pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes —dijo para tranquilizarle—. Ya verás como la próxima vez te saldrá mejor.

Ojalá estuviese en lo cierto, pero éso mismo le había dicho las veces anteriores y no había ocurrido nada. Quizás le faltaba tener más confianza o que se estaba relajando mucho.

Hasta que no llamaron a Zack para su prueba, los cuchicheos de sus compañeros no dejaron de clavarse en la mente de Cloud. Era molesto, sobre todo cuando no era capaz de entender qué decían. Zack parecía muy tranquilo durante esos minutos, como si no le afectara o simplemente no se daba cuenta de que se estaban burlando de ellos.

Así lo confirmó Cloud cuando Zack bajó las gradas. La risa de Ken destacó entre las otras y, sin verlo venir, Cloud notó que le tiraban de la coleta. Aquéllo le hizo ponerse nervioso, lo que controló con una respiración controlada; no quería crear un alboroto otra vez.

—Lo harás genial, Cloudy —se escuchó a su espalda con un tono burlón—. Y por la noche te daré muchos besitos.

Recibió otro tirón en el pelo y, sin poder aguantar más sus tonterías, se giró hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.

—Callaos —les mandó.

Su tono no resultó demasiado convincente y las risas volvieron a suceder.

—¿Zack también te tira de la coleta por las noches?

Entonces Cloud se levantó de las gradas con los puños apretados y le asestó a Ken el primer golpe, uno que muy fácilmente paró con el antebrazo.

—Oye, tranquilo —se puso serio—. ¡Que sólo era una broma!

Pero a Cloud no le importaba en absoluto; ya se había burlado de ellos lo suficiente y no iba a tolerar una risa más. Quería demostrar que sabía defenderse solo, por lo que acabó dirigiéndole una patada en la entrepierna. El grito ahogado de Ken llamó la atención del resto, quienes se apartaron de la pelea a toda velocidad. Entonces Ken le devolvió la patada a Cloud en una pierna y le hizo caer y rodar por las gradas hacia abajo.

El alboroto finalmente hizo que el entrenador detuviera la carrera de Zack para intervenir.

 _ii._

Acabó en arresto por una semana entera. No podía salir del establecimiento ni de su habitación, sólo cuando tocaban los entrenamientos. Por seguridad, también lo cambiaron de grupo por el mismo tiempo. A Cloud le enfadaba que a Ken no lo hubieran sancionado por su actitud tan infantil, pero aún así, no había acumulado tantos avisos como él en los últimas semanas. ¿Qué pensaría Zack de todo aquello? ¿Le creería también culpable?

Estaría una semana sin poder hablar con él, el tiempo suficiente para que otros le convencieran de que en realidad era un imbécil. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera; valoraba demasiado su amistad como para permitir que se estropeara por una estúpida pelea. Pero si tan estúpida fue, no se habría metido en ella. Entonces aquéllo le hizo pensar entonces.

Era cierto que Zack era muy zalamero, pero jamás imaginó que éso hiciera pensar al resto que había algo más, excepto por una cosa. Desde su desconocimiento e ingenuidad, barajó la posibilidad de que Zack pudiese... No, era imposible. Era una estupidez creer que hubiese algo más. Simplemente él era así, lo aceptaba. Y le gustaba en cierta medida, pero era por esa razón que no podía dejar que Ken usara su forma de expresarse para mofarse de ellos.

Cloud se levantó de su cama de golpe y buscó sus tijeras entre las herramientas del equipo militar provisional. Después se metió en el cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo. Estaba tan enfadado con todo aquello... Ladeó un poco la cabeza para poder verse la pequeña coleta que crecía de su nuca y se la acarició. Pensó en si debería hacerlo. Se había dado cuenta de que Zack reiteraba mucho en acariciarle el cabello y, hasta ese momento, no vio nada de malo en sus afectuosos gestos. Le hacía verse demasiado pequeño, como si aún fuese un niño; no le gustaba verse así, ni que el resto entendiera otra cosa que no era. Y, antes de que se arrepintiera de dejar ese sentimiento a un lado, lo hizo. Cortó el mechón de pelo con las tijeras y lo tiró al lavabo. Después se preocupó por aparejar los mechones que se quedaron sueltos y se contempló frente al espejo.

No sabía qué demonios pretendía con eso; pareció que en verdad le dio la razón a Ken y se avergonzó del cariño de Zack.

 _iii._

Cuando acabó la semana de arresto y se presentó ante sus compañeros, notó las miradas posarse en él con insistencia. Algunos porque hacían tiempo que no lo veían aparecer, otros por el cambio que decidió tomar, pero tal vez fue la mirada de Zack la que tuvo más peso. Cloud lo vio sorprendido y después una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Le saludó y, como cupo esperar, le dio la bienvenida con una afectuosa sacudida. Sin embargo, el día transcurrió de un modo extraño. Nadie había señalado su aspecto, ni siquiera insinuado nada. Las risas desaparecieron; era como si ya no existieran para el resto de compañeros.

Llegó la media hora de descanso a media mañana y todos se marcharon a tomar algo a la cafetería, excepto por ellos dos. Cloud había quedado muy agotado como de costumbre y Zack le sugirió descansar unos minutos cerca del área de entrenamiento. Sentados en las gradas, vio a Zack girarse hacia él y buscar su mirada. Cloud la evitó. Sabía que acabaría sacando el tema ahora que tenían un momento para hablar con tranquilidad.

—Pensé que me echarías más de menos después de estar una semana sin vernos —bromeó Zack con su simpática sonrisa.

Cloud respondió inmediatamente con un meneo de cabeza.

—No... no es eso —quiso tratar el tema con seriedad—. Estaba deseando que acabara la semana.

—¿Para enseñarme tu nuevo look? —le señaló la ausencia de coleta—. Te queda bastante bien, pero me gustaba mucho tu coleta. Voy a tardar en acostumbrarme.

El rubor de Cloud no tardó en aparecer y se ocultó con una mano. No sabía si decirle la verdad, pero aquéllo lo haría ver aún más ridículo. Quiso abrir la boca para explicarlo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo con Zack.

—Oye —le interrumpió—, ¿puedo preguntar qué fue lo que pasó? El entrenador les dio una buena reprimenda cuando te arrestaron y, desde entonces, no han vuelto a decir ni kue.

—Se burlaron de nosotros —confesó con un farfullo—. Ya no aguantaba más.

Aquéllo dejó a Zack en silencio absoluto. Era bastante raro viniendo de él, por eso, Cloud se atrevió a alzar la mirada para verle. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía algo enfadado.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó Cloud, pues creía que no le gustó su actitud tan inmadura.

Zack se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y suspiró con pesadez.

—Sé bien que se ríen de nosotros —admitió también después de relajar su expresión—. Si no lo hubieses hecho tú, lo habría hecho yo. Mi paciencia también tiene un límite.

Cloud respiró tranquilo al confirmar que no estaba molesto con él, pero nada podía cambiar su remordimiento; el hecho de que Zack le dijera que le gustaba su coleta le hizo sentir mal.

Entonces, tras otro silencio, Zack volvió a hacer una pregunta.

—¿Y qué fue lo que dijeron? —preguntó con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

La pregunta paralizó a Cloud por unos segundos. Era cierto que se habían reído de ellos dos de un montón de maneras. Desde su torpeza hasta por la candidez de Zack, pero jamás llegaron hasta el punto de insinuar que mantenían una relación más íntima. En cualquier caso, no era el hecho de que lo creyeran, sino que lo usaran como arma para burlarse.

Cloud temía que, si se lo contaba, su relación cambiaría, que Zack se distanciaría de él para no alimentar más aquellas burlas y creencias. Por eso, sólo se le ocurrió pensar en una mentira.

—Nos llamaron fracasados —como tantas otras veces.

—Bah, no creo que vuelvan a meterse con nosotros —respondió Zack tras dirigirle una mirada y sonreír al fin—. Al final ese arresto tuyo ha servido para algo.

Le dio un suave golpe a Cloud en el brazo y él no pudo más que sonreír de vuelta.

—Alguno de los dos tendría que acabar con eso, ¿no? —dijo Cloud con un falso orgullo.

—Me alegro de que hayas sido tú —se sinceró Zack—. ¡Éso demuestra que tienes principios que quieres defender!

Por desgracia, no sabía que Cloud había mentido para un beneficio propio. No creía que eso fuera de alguien con principios firmes; sólo podía rezar para que no acabara enterándose. Quizás ese era el precio que debía pagar para mantener su amistad intacta, incluso conseguir la aprobación de Zack.

No se sentía muy orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 _i._

Ese día recibirían los resultados de las pruebas físicas y psicológicas, aquellas por las que tanto se habían preparado. Superar el corte significaba pasar a la segunda fase del entrenamiento, la prueba definitiva para entrar a la división militar de SOLDADO. Era algo que Zack estaba muy impaciente por saber. Por fin sabría si estaba más cerca de sus sueños. Algo sentía a la altura del pecho, una corazonada de que pasaría al siguiente nivel, y al mismo tiempo no podía negar que estaba nervioso.

Se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana y, sin pensar en que podría molestar a Cloud, se presentó frente a su cuarto. Llamó a la puerta con insistencia y exclamó muy entusiasmado:

—¡Cloud! —dio un par de golpes más—. ¿Estás listo ya?

Poco después, la puerta se abrió y Cloud se dejó ver al otro lado. Tenía los ojos adormilados y el pelo descolocado.

—P-perdón, me he dormido —se disculpó avergonzado, algo que Zack restó importancia de inmediato.

—¡No pasa nada! —sonrió ampliamente y alzó ambos puños para animarle—. Vamos, hoy es el gran día.

Cloud asintió y regresó al interior de la habitación para prepararse. Zack lo esperó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, junto a su puerta. Estaba tan nervioso, que no podía estarse quieto; sus manos golpeaban con suavidad sus desarrollados bíceps mientras un impaciente pie se movía de arriba abajo. La sonrisa se le escapaba sola al visualizarse con el uniforme y Cloud acompañándole en su primera misión como SOLDADOS.

Poco después, Cloud salió del cuarto algo más presentable, pero no por ello más espabilado. Zack dio un brinco de la pared en la que estuvo apoyado y se puso enfrente de él muy animado.

—¿Preparado?

Ante la afirmación, ambos se dirigieron al vestíbulo del cuartel, en donde esperaban los resultados en el tablón de anuncios. Los dos llevaban esperando los resultados desde hacía una semana, cuando finalizó su entrenamiento básico. Siendo tan temprano, pocos reclutas se encontraban alrededor del panel central, por lo que sólo tuvieron que esperar un instante hasta tener vía libre y ver la lista. Zack dio una zancada con el corazón desbocado. Sus ojos violáceos fueron a parar a la gran lista de nombres y, con un dedo, comenzó a buscar su nombre.

—Zack... Fair —repitió su nombre conforme leía el orden, de mejor a peor resultado.

Y, entre la media de todos los reclutas, vio su nombre entre los aprobados. Su rostro se iluminó por el orgullo y la satisfacción, algo que no pudo evitar expresar con un salto.

—¡Lo conseguí! —levantó los brazos.

Con tanta emoción, se giró hacia Cloud y agarró sus manos con fuerza, sin pensar. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a bailar con él, pero algo lo detuvo. La expresión de Cloud no plasmaba lo mismo, más bien todo lo contrario. Zack poco a poco fue perdiendo el ánimo en sus gestos y le llenó la preocupación. Pronto giró la cabeza hacia la lista para buscar el nombre de Cloud, pero éste había quedado muy por debajo. De hecho, estaba el último.

Zack sintió las manos de Cloud zafarse de las suyas, gesto le hizo volver a depositar su atención en él.

—Cloud, lo siento...

Pero él sólo se limitó a agachar la cabeza. Quizás pensaba que así iba a ocultar mejor sus sentimientos, pero lo cierto era que Zack vio el primer resquicio del llanto. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Cloud pasó por su lado y puso rumbo hacia las escaleras principales, justo por dónde habían venido.

—Cloud —volvió a llamarle, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna por su parte.

Zack se vio obligado a seguirle en silencio.

No era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero sabía que aquéllo debió haber sido un duro golpe. Tanto fue así, que hasta a él le dio con fuerza también. No podía evitarlo, Cloud le importaba más de lo que creía. Por eso, lo acompañó hasta su cuarto, el único lugar en el que sabía que Cloud podía quedarse solo consigo mismo. Aunque Zack no sabía hasta qué punto éso le hacía bien.

Cuando llegaron, pensó que le daría con la puerta en las narices, pero se quedó ahí, apoyando un hombro contra el umbral de la puerta, como si esperase algo. Zack dejó sacar un suave suspiro por la nariz y dejó los hombros caídos.

—¿Quieres que te deje solo? —le preguntó con tristeza.

Cloud asintió lentamente y dio un paso al interior de la habitación.

Odiaba verlo así y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Está bien... —contestó con suavidad, pues no quería hacerle sentir más presión—. Si me necesitas, estaré en mi habitación también.

Quiso hacerle saber que podía contar con su ayuda cuando quisiese, aunque era más que obvio que no acudiría a él por nada. Por eso, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

No podía evitar preocuparse, no entendía a veces por qué Cloud se comportaba como si estuviese solo. Incluso después de haber pasado todo ese tiempo juntos, Zack no sentía que realmente confiara en él. No por ello le hacía querer rendirse en su amistad; más bien quería esforzarse más. Cloud era difícil, sí, pero había conseguido cosas inimaginables para suyas. Y una de las cosas que esperaba recibir de él, era su plena confianza.

Tanto él como Cloud, su sueño de convertirse en SOLDADO se vio frustrado por una simple nota de corte. Zack era consciente de la enorme evolución que había hecho desde que se conocieron, pero éso jamás lo verían sus entrenadores. Se había fortalecido mucho en los últimos meses, había ganado resistencia y juntos habían aprendido a trabajar en equipo. Lo había ayudado en todo y sabía a ciencia cierta que Cloud había hecho todo lo posible para llegar hasta donde estaba. Cierto que su naturaleza limitaba mucho sus habilidades, pero ojalá pudiese llevarlo consigo al siguiente nivel, así podría disfrutar de sus logros. No podía alegrarse de ser un SOLDADO si Cloud no estaba a su lado.

Zack, mientras se encontraba tumbado en su cama y mirando el techo, pensó en algo. Sabía que sus caminos tendrían que separarse en cualquier momento, pero no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Quizás era buen momento para pasar su mes de vacaciones juntos, aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y tratar de animar a Cloud, si se lo permitía.

 _ii._

Como fue de esperar, Cloud no apareció por su habitación en todo el día, así que al siguiente se tomó el lujo de volver a hablar con él. Muy probablemente traería la molestia de Cloud, sin embargo no iba a dejarlo regodearse en un simple bache de nada.

Antes que nada, se informó sobre líneas de transporte fuera de Midgar y alojamientos vacacionales por los alrededores. Siendo verano, mucha gente salía a buscar relajación lejos de la ciudad y pensó que de ese modo Cloud quizás necesitara despejar la mente y olvidarse de su fracaso. Así, con los pequeños ahorros que reunió en los últimos meses y gracias a la paga de Shin-Ra, compró todo lo necesario para pasar un agradable fin de semana en la playa más cercana de Midgar.

Disimulando el equipaje que cargaba en la mochila, llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de Cloud. Para su sorpresa, no le hizo llamar otra vez; él abrió la puerta y Zack se encontró con sus ojeras. Seguro de que no había dormido en toda la noche y, a pesar de ello, trató de animarle con todo su arsenal de optimismo:

—¡Hola, Cloud! —le saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

Cloud sólo coincidió mirada con él por un instante y le respondió:

—¿Necesitas algo...? —preguntó con las palabras arrastradas.

Zack se rascó la nuca y se forzó a mantener la misma actitud, aunque Cloud no se mostrara perceptivo.

—Así es —contestó y le miró con ojos suplicantes—. Por favor, ¿puedes acompañarme a un sitio?

—¿A dónde?

No quería revelarle el verdadero lugar por miedo a que se negara. Así que pensó en algo rápido y lo soltó sin más.

—¡Me voy a Gongaga a ver a mis padres! —dijo con tanto entusiasmo que era imposible que Cloud sospechase—. Y quiero que me acompañes a la estación.

Zack se señaló el macuto de la espalda y, sin esperarse una reacción por parte de Cloud, su expresión se ensombreció.

—Bueno, como quieras —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo déjame que me vista.

La puerta se cerró frente a ojos de Zack y él se estremeció por un momento. Comenzó a pensar si aquélla fue la mejor opción para hacerle salir de su cuarto, pero tampoco sabía si diciéndole la verdad aceptaría su invitación para ir a la playa. Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba la playa y ya había preparado todo... ¿Por qué fue tan impulsivo? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué pensó que sería buena idea decirle la verdad cuando llegaran a la estación? Inmediatamente, Zack volvió a llamar a la puerta y exclamó:

—¡Cloud, espera! —le sabía mal haberle mentido—. ¡En verdad no voy a Gongaga! ¡Me voy a la playa y quiero que vengas conmigo! ¡De hecho, lo he organizado todo para ti!

El silencio se hizo a ambos lados de la puerta y poco después apareció Cloud por la rendija de ésta al ser abierta. Observó a Zack con seriedad y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué...?

—Quiero que pasemos tiempo juntos... —se volvió a rascar la nuca, nervioso.

—¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? —preguntó.

Zack acabó sacando todo el aire de los pulmones por la nariz y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Lo sé, no debería haberte mentido —admitió—. Es que creí que no querrías venir si te decía la verdad.

Cloud puso los ojos en blanco y se ocultó detrás del marco de la puerta.

—No hacía falta que te tomaras tantas molestias, pero ya que lo has hecho, iré.

Con su respuesta pudo respirar más tranquilo. Una negativa lo habría destrozado y le habría hecho sentir un fracaso como amigo. Por esa misma razón, su sonrisa volvió a decorar su rostro.

—¡Será divertido! Además, corro con todos los gastos —le afirmó—, como agradecimiento por haberme prestado dinero todos estos meses.

Incluso cuando trató de ocultarlo, Zack consiguió apreciar el sutil contento de Cloud al otro lado de la rendija. Aquéllo le trajo mayor calma y, después de recibir un pequeño gesto por su parte, esperó fuera hasta que estuvo listo.

Juntos abandonaron el cuartel y atravesaron el sector hasta la estación de transporte rural. Allí les esperaba la ruta hacia la playa del norte, un trayecto algo peligroso por la abundancia de monstruos en los alrededores. Sin embargo, cada bus poseía una guardia para la defensa de los pasajeros. Zack se fascinaba por el trabajo de aquellos hombres, un medio para ser visto como un héroe. En concreto, un SOLDADO de segunda clase estuvo en su transporte y no podía dejar de imaginarse trabajando en el mismo cargo. Estaba seguro que a éso se dedicaría pasada su segunda fase de reclutamiento.

—Sería genial trabajar en uno de estos buses... —comentó Zack sin quitarle el ojo de encima al SOLDADO que permanecía de pie, al frente del vehículo.

A la espera de una afirmación por parte de Cloud, giró la cabeza para verle. Su sonrisa se borró lentamente cuando se percató de su melancólica abstracción frente al paisaje muerto de la ventana. Sí, sus palabras fueron desafortunadas, pero movidas por un sueño, uno que quería cumplir con Cloud. Como disculpa, sólo se limitó a apretarle con suavidad el antebrazo. Entendió que no era el momento de hablar, no hasta que llegaran a la playa.

 _iii._

No se trataba de la playa de sus sueños y estaba muy lejos de parecerse a la del folleto. Las instalaciones turísticas se encontraban en mal estado, la playa estaba algo sucia, al igual que el color del agua. Acostumbrado a los colores naturales de Gongaga, a simple vista no invitaba mucho a la diversión.

De todas maneras, no impidió que se lo pasaran bien. Zack era capaz de encontrar entretenimiento de cualquier parte y Cloud, con su naturaleza complaciente, era fácil de arrastrarlo a sus juegos. Se bañaron en la playa en más de una ocasión, donde Zack aprovechaba para comportarse como un crío. Cierto que Cloud no era el mejor ejemplo de persona alegre, pero no tenía problemas a la hora de tomar confianza y seguirle el juego. Fue todo un fin de semana cargado de conversaciones insignificantes y momentos amistosos. Aparentemente no parecían tener importancia, pero habían hecho estrechar un poco más sus lazos fuera de entrenamientos y alguna que otra tarde de paseo en Midgar.

Zack y Cloud descansaban de una intensa tarde de natación. Tuvieron que parar cuando, en un intento de ver quién de los dos se atrevía a nadar mar adentro, Cloud sufrió un pequeño percance con una medusa. Después de que le atendieran en el pequeño campamento de enfermería, ambos decidieron permanecer lo que quedaba de tarde a las orillas del océano. Sentados uno al lado del otro, contemplaban cómo el color del cielo se tornaba en diferentes tonos amarillentos y anaranjados, hasta poco a poco tornarlo morado. El sonido de las olas los relajaban y poco a poco la gente regresaba a sus pensiones.

Tras un pequeño rato en silencio, Zack apartó la mirada del ocaso para darle su atención a Cloud. Éste se había abrazado a una rodilla, mientras la pierna donde había recibido la picadura la mantenía extendida; con una mano, aplicaba una bolsa de hielo para rebajar la inflamación. Zack no se demoró en preguntar por su estado.

—¿Estás mejor ya? —preguntó.

Cloud, a pesar de aparentar distracción, asintió.

—Ya no me duele tanto.

Saber que Cloud se encontraba mejor hizo que Zack sonriera con suavidad. No obstante, dicha sonrisa desapareció cuando fue sorprendido por una inesperada pregunta.

—Zack... —le llamó con voz queda—. ¿Qué crees que será de nosotros después de las vacaciones?

La pregunta le confundió, lo que provocó que Zack se inclinara más hacia él, en busca de una aclaración.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó.

Cloud meneó con lentitud la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente; las palabras siempre fueron muy complicadas para él, por lo que Zack esperó paciente.

—Ya no estaremos juntos...

Zack apretó los labios entre sí y agachó la cabeza. Sí había pensado en ello, pero no le había dado tanta importancia.

—Oye, podemos coincidir en otros momentos —dijo para crearle mayor seguridad.

—No será lo mismo —continuó Cloud sin despegar la mirada de la arena—, incluso puede que poco a poco dejemos de ser amigos.

Zack no era capaz de salir de su asombro. ¿Era ésa la razón por la que había estado tan callado esos dos últimos días? Pensó que se trataba de su suspenso en las pruebas, pero al parecer era porque estaba triste por su amistad. El seguir viéndose fue algo que dio por hecho, por lo que no podía creer que Cloud pensara que dejarían de ser amigos. Más bien, no podía permitir que creyera eso. Así que, rápidamente, se colocó enfrente de él y se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas.

—Mírame —le pidió mientras adoptaba una posición más firme.

Con cierta vacilación, vio cómo Cloud levantaba la cabeza y sus ojos azul claro se posaban en los suyos. Aún conociendo lo difícil que era para él sostener la mirada, Zack necesitaba que hiciera un esfuerzo más.

—Cloud —clavó su mirada en él—, éso no va a pasar.

Y para reiterar en ello, sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y se aproximó más a él.

—Es verdad que será más complicado que coincidamos a partir de ahora, pero no voy a dejar que ocurra. Puede que haga otros amigos, es verdad, pero...

Sobre todo sabía que, si no ponía de su parte, su amistad no iría a ningún lado. Le gustaría que Cloud fuese más seguro de sí mismo, que se esforzara más por ellos, pero dio un gran paso al admitir estar preocupado. No era más que su modo de pedir ayuda ante sus debilidades.

—Eres mi mejor amigo —dijo mientras sonreía—. y éso nunca va a cambiar.

A medida que hablaba, notaba a Cloud menos impasible. Sus gestos se volvieron un poco más inestables, pero Zack decidió continuar; aún no había terminado de conmoverle.

—Y como sé que ésto no será suficiente para convencerte, prometamos una cosa —levantó su mano derecha y extendió el meñique—. Seguiremos juntos pase lo que pase y, cuando seamos SOLDADO, superaremos a Sephiroth. ¡Seremos los verdaderos héroes de Shin-Ra!

Zack sonrió con amplitud, pero algo de la promesa pareció hacerle dudar a Cloud, quien disimulaba sus emociones detrás de la rodilla.

—Es probable que me tome un tiempo más —admitió—. No sé cuándo entraré a SOLDADO.

A lo que Zack respondió con una negación de cabeza.

—No importa —mantuvo su sonrisa—. Esperaré a mi compañero de armas todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Cloud, a punto perder el control de sí mismo, finalmente entrelazó su meñique con el de Zack, sellando así su promesa.

Aunque sabía que sería un camino complicado para Cloud, el que llegara a SOLDADO era lo de menos en las intenciones de Zack. Aquella promesa no era para demostrar nada, sino para traer la fuerza a su mejor amigo; un símbolo de su amistad con el que esperaba que aprendiera a confiar más en sí mismo y que supiera que no estaría solo.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 _i._

Pocos días después de sus pequeñas vacaciones junto a Zack, recibió la esperanzadora noticia de que repetiría su adiestramiento en las filas de SOLDADO. Su superior se remitió a su edad como causante de su fracaso en las pruebas. De algún modo, valorando el esfuerzo volcado en los últimos meses, éste no dejó pasar la oportunidad. Ya cumplidos sus quince años y con el cambio de su fisionomía, podría dar la talla en las próximas pruebas físicas. Aquéllo animó a Cloud, que aun afectado de no poder pasar más tiempo con su amigo, tenía toda la certeza de que conseguiría completar su promesa. Quizás no pudiesen reunirse como antes, pero meses, como mucho un año, era lo único que tendría que esperar para ser compañeros de armas.

Su inseguridad surgió de mucho antes, aquel día en la playa, donde su mayor miedo fue el perderle por una inminente separación. Lo dio por hecho, pero Zack renovó sus emociones y le hizo sentir que aquéllo era verdad, que su amistad era de verdad. Sin embargo, y en contra de su voluntad, Cloud notó que su cariño comenzaba a rebasar límites desconocidos. Éste, alimentado por la simpatía de Zack, le enseñó cómo era ser querido, qué era ser tratado con respecto, qué era ser tenido en cuenta. Tan nuevo fue para él que la confusión inundó sus pensamientos. No sabía qué nombre poner a esa necesidad de estar a su lado y de que permaneciera con él todo el tiempo posible.

Llegó el siguiente semestre de entrenamientos y, con ello, su distanciamiento. Apenas podían verse los fines de semana, pues el sistema establecido para los candidatos de SOLDADO no coincidía. La radiación de la energía Mako era expuesta a los reclutas una vez a la semana hasta que conseguían asimilarla. Sus efectos eran irreversibles y, aunque no hablaban de síntomas adversos, a Cloud llegaba a asustarle. Aún recordaba el día en que vio a Zack después de recibir su primera dosis. Más revitalizado si era posible, le habló de la fuerza recién adquirida, de su nueva velocidad y reflejos. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el cambio que dio su mirada, ahora penetrante y afilada; adquirieron un tono azul muy claro. Lo primero que sintió al verlos fue una punzada en el pecho y un irracional miedo a que algo hubiese cambiado dentro de Zack. La calidez y la profundidad que una vez encontró en ellos desapareció y desentonaba con su estridente personalidad. Por alguna razón, sentía que había perdido algo de él para siempre, algo que, con el paso de las semanas, confirmó con tristeza.

Zack había empezado a hacer otros amigos, de los cuales no dejaba de hablar cada poco que coincidían. Y, entre esas cosas, las que había aprendido con ellos. Sí, a lo que llamaban madurar. Salir por las noches, conocer chicas, demostrarse a sí mismos el éxito que alcanzaron en Midgar, en SOLDADO. Cloud lamentaba no interesarse por ello, pero aunque quisiera, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Uno de esos días, Zack lo invitó a salir con su nuevo amigo, Kunsel. No esperó nada bueno de ello, tampoco que fuese a molestarle tanto. Los prejuicios que vio en él, sin darse cuenta, no eran más que el reflejo de sus propias inseguridades. Era duro para Cloud ver a su único amigo compenetrarse mejor con otra persona, mucho más cuando cada risa que compartían sin él despertaba más su resentimiento. Era cuestión de tiempo que esa promesa quedara en sólo palabras para Zack, no obstante su presencia se mantenía como el primer día. Lo que le hacía preguntarse la razón. ¿Qué le aportaba? Nada, no había nada que pudiese aportarle, no era como esos nuevos amigos con los que salía... Y de su lado no se movía. No lo comprendía.

Aquéllo trajo que Zack fuera el que le aportara el mismo significado a su tiempo libre. Cloud sabía que se esforzaba en estar juntos, pues, por él mismo, ya habría abandonado tiempo atrás. Le impresionó con una proposición. Salir una noche, con su amigo, a conocer mujeres. No supo cómo decirle que no tenía interés, no supo cómo decirle que no le interesaba lo que hiciera con ellas. Y al final se vio arrastrado a sus deseos a un lugar que no le despertó nada en absoluto. Jóvenes de todas las edades se reunían allí para conocer gente nueva, pero lo cierto era que la palabra conocer adquiría otro significado que, hasta no ver a Zack compartir espacio con una chica, no comprendió. El estresante ritmo de la música, la bebida alcohólica recién tomada, los tocamientos indiscretos y el sentimiento de soledad... No aguantó más y, sin dar aviso alguno, regresó solo al cuartel. Con la esperanza de hallar paz entre las paredes de su habitación, esperó a que la oscura mañana llegara. Sólo el entrenamiento y la rutina conseguirían hacerle recuperar su impertérrito estado de ánimo.

Pero de nuevo aparecía Zack para recordarle la maravillosa vida que acababa de describir. Esa vez, con más dolor para Cloud, le habló de lo inevitable: una chica. Una íntima experiencia y el entusiasmo reflejado en sus ojos cuando trataba de convencerlo de que debía probarlo. Sin embargo, sus fantasías sólo ponían un rostro a ellas, uno rostro imposible. Y, como era de esperar, aquella chica se convirtió en su primera novia y también en la razón por la que pasaron semanas sin verse hasta aquel día.

 _ii._

Pasar las noches en vela se había vuelto una costumbre para Cloud, sobre todo los fines de semana. Horas muertas en las que sólo miraba el techo de su cuarto, sólo iluminado por las luces nocturnas del exterior. Así esperaba hasta que caía dormido, aún incrédulo por que Zack ya no estaba. Por mucho que había intentado contactar con él, éste le reclinó todas las salidas. Sabía que su nueva novia le ocupaba mucho tiempo y, hasta cierto punto, comprendía que la prefiriera a ella. Después de todo, ya era SOLDADO; vivirían por y para la guerra. Cuanto antes sentara cabeza, mejor.

Sus ojos, poco a poco, comenzaron a cerrarse, atraídos por el sueño que llevaba acumulando durante días y, justo cuando creyó caer dormido, dos suaves golpes dieron contra la puerta. Los abrió de par en par, confundido. ¿A esas horas? No podía ser... Debía tratarse de su imaginación.

—Cloud... Eh...

Era Zack al otro lado.

Su corazón dio un serio vuelco, tan pesado que creyó que se le detuvo. Cloud vaciló unos segundos. No sabía si fingir que dormía, pues no tenía ningún ánimo para hablar con él, aunque llevara días necesitándolo. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para desprenderse de los sentimientos de enojo y se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta.

Zack se encontraba postrado contra el umbral de la puerta, con los hombros caídos. Aunque la falta de luz no le permitía distinguir sus rasgos, algo le decía que no estaba muy animado.

—¿Puedo pasar? —le pidió con voz una muy apagada.

Algo a lo que Cloud no pudo negarse. Le dejó vía libre para entrar y luego cerró la puerta.

Vio a Zack detenerse en el centro de la habitación. Estaba de espaldas a él, con una mano cerca de su cara. Aquéllo le preocupó bastante.

—¿Sucede algo...? —preguntó, incapaz de dar un paso más cerca de él.

Aunque trataba de ocultarlo permaneciendo lejos de él, en las sombras de su cuarto, la respiración de Zack se volvió errática y se forzó a responder.

—¿Me perdonas...?

Dicha pregunta dejó a Cloud paralizado. Como si supiera que, de algún modo, estuvo enfadado con él, la disculpa le avergonzó mucho. Nunca pretendió hacerle sentir mal por esas decisiones, pero no por ello aceptaba mejor el distanciamiento. Le había deseado de regreso en demasiadas ocasiones, no de esa manera.

Con el rostro lejos de la silueta de Zack, permaneció su espalda contra la puerta.

—No sé por qué te disculpas... —admitió.

Por mucho que le hubiese hecho daño, no era capaz de decir si era por esa razón.

—Por ella —soltó con pesar y, antes de que la voz se le quebrara, caminó hacia su cama para sentarse—. Sé que... he pasado demasiado tiempo con ella. No fue mi intención dejarte de lado. Sé que has hecho mucho esfuerzo para que salgamos juntos, pero...

Sus manos acabaron sujetando su rostro, el cual acabó cayendo sobre estas con un preocupante silencio. En ese sentido, Cloud no pudo evitar comprender la inquietud de su amigo, quien buscaba desesperadamente su perdón con unas lágrimas que creía ocultar. Lo cierto era que no estaba muy seguro de si era justo siquiera haber creído que rompió su promesa. Después de todo, sólo estaba enamorado de aquella chica. Sabía demasiado bien lo irracional que esos sentimientos les hacían comportarse.

—Zack... —dio los primeros pasos más cerca de la cama—. ¿Es por éso que estás llorando?

Sin embargo, no escuchó más palabras, sólo un sollozo ahogado tras otro. Aquéllo atrajo más a Cloud, que se situó a su lado, al borde de la cama, y se sentó. No tenía muy claro qué hacer en un momento como ese. Pensó que dejarlo solo sería la mejor opción, pero si había venido hasta allí era para todo lo contrario. Eran muy distintos en ese sentido y, por la misma razón, Cloud se sentía muy perdido. Apretó los puños sobre los muslos y se forzó a prestarle una atención que no estaba acostumbrado a dar.

—¿Quieres... algo? —preguntó a medida que giraba la cabeza hacia él.

La cuestión creó aún más interrogantes en su mente, pues quizás no había sonado lo suficiente cálida y cercana para invitarle a abrirse. No obstante, Zack levantó su rostro de entre sus manos y, antes de que Cloud pudiera procesar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se arrojó sobre su hombro. Sus fuertes brazos se afianzaron alrededor de su pecho, lo que trajo su asombro y el consiguiente recibimiento de su cuerpo entre los suyos. Notó de inmediato el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, temeroso de que Zack lo percibiese. Estaba tan asustado, tan poco preparado... No era la primera vez que rebasaban esa línea, pero aquel instante fue muy distinto. Jamás lo había visto así, le preocupaba, y necesitaba que dejara de llorar; quería de vuelta al Zack de siempre.

—Dijo que lo nuestro no tenía ningún futuro —confesó con un hilo de voz—, porque soy SOLDADO...

Imposible que llorara por otra cosa. El rechazo siempre era doloroso, algo con lo que Cloud aprendió a vivir. Zack era un caso distinto, que vivía por y para los demás. Era alguien que necesitaba expresarse, manifestar lo que sentía y hacer de la gente un poco más feliz gracias a él; era lo único que le llenaba. Sólo Cloud no vio sentido a sus lágrimas, tan ciego por aquella chica, que no se paró a ver que ya tenía alguien que lo necesitaba aún más. Pero no le culpaba.

Cloud entonces afianzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zack y apoyó mitad de su rostro en su hombro. No dijo nada a partir de entonces, con lo que dejó que el tiempo transcurriera para ellos dos, que Zack poco a poco dejara salir su tristeza. Por un momento tuvo la necesidad de sincerarse con él, aprovechar su debilitado estado para hacerle sentir un poco más importante. Abrazarle con mayor fuerza, acariciar su cabello oscuro e imprimir sus labios sobre su cuello. Pero qué diría... quizás se reiría... o tal vez lo ahuyentaría para siempre.

Sus palabras quedaron al final de su garganta y las tragó con dificultad. Fue estúpido siquiera pensar que era una buena idea; ni siquiera sabía ni entendía lo que sentía hacia él. Sólo se limitó a consolarlo con pobres caricias en su espalda, hasta que la tristeza lo agotó y lo dejó caer dormido sobre su cama.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

 _i._

No supo muy bien cómo se dejó convencer por Zack para acompañarle a casa de un desconocido. Aunque Kunsel no era exactamente uno, jamás le había dirigido la palabra. Bueno... Quizás sí hubo algún saludo cuando coincidían gracias a Zack, pero poco más. Éste llevaba apenas meses conociéndole y ya lo había ascendido a uno de sus mejores amigos, un detalle difícil de aceptar para Cloud, quien esperaba un inminente reemplazo en cualquier momento. Él era así, cambiante y a veces impredecible. Por esa razón se lamentaba de haber cedido tan rápido a las súplicas de su amigo; no esperaba sentirse a gusto con ellos.

Hablaron de sólo un par de días para celebrar el ascenso de Zack a Primera Clase. Fue una gran noticia que, antes de siquiera comentar su idea, Kunsel se le adelantó y, por supuesto, la suya lo superaba con creces. Una pequeña acampada en su tierra natal era mucho mejor que cenar en la hamburguesería de la esquina. Y para más sorpresa de Cloud, Zack tuvo el descaro de invitarlo también a casa ajena. Fue incapaz de negarse; transcurrieron largos días sin pasar tiempo con él. Una muy buena jugada por su parte, no obstante, era Cloud quien más sufriría la presencia de Kunsel y la continua sensación de ser invisible.

Y así fue y así seguía en esos momentos.

Los pájaros sobrevolaban el pequeño bosque situado en las lejanías de Kalm. Era una suerte que aún se mantuviese aquel espacio natural en aquellos tiempos, donde los árboles seguían creciendo y los animales salvajes aún no habían sufrido la radiación de la energía Mako. Un lugar tranquilo para pasar un día de verano, bañarse y relajarse. O en principio ésa era la idea.

Cloud se encontraba sentado bajo la apacible sombra de un olmo, entre todos los que había a orillas del río, acompañando a otros abedules. La brisa sólo acentuaba lo frío que se sentía junto con Zack y Kunsel, a quienes veía adentrarse en el río poco a poco, retándose. Se notaba que lo pasaban demasiado bien. Siempre era igual; Zack parecía llevarse mejor con cualquier persona antes que con él. No hacía falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta: cómo reía, la naturalidad con la que hablaba con otras personas, su facilidad para congeniar con todo el mundo y divertirse... Y cómo el resto le devolvía el gesto. No entendía cómo se le ocurrió invitarle si sabía que acabaría apartado en una esquina.

Sus voces no eran más que un pequeño eco en el mar de pensamientos que había en su mente; ni siquiera estaba prestando atención cuando el amplio brazo de Zack ondeó hacia él. Suspiró y apoyó la mejilla sobre los brazos que a su vez descansaban encima de sus rodillas flexionadas. No había dormido casi nada la noche anterior y se sentía muy cansado. Podría cerrar los ojos. Seguro que no les importaría si dormía.

—¡Cloud!

Escuchó de pronto cerca de su oído y, tan pronto como se percató, una mano lo sacudió suavemente a partir de su nuca. Abrió los ojos de repente y levantó la cabeza. Frente a él y acuclillado, se encontraba Zack, moteado por la luz que penetraba a través de las hojas del viejo olmo. Su radiante sonrisa rápidamente apaciguó el mal humor con el que despertó, pero también con una vergüenza que disimuló apartando la mirada.

—Huy, ¿es que te habías quedado dormido...? —preguntó Zack inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Zack, anda... Déjalo en paz —dijo Kunsel desde la lejanía.

Cloud miró por encima del hombro de Zack para ver al otro; aún no se había movido de la orilla del río y se había llevado una mano a la cara.

—Vamos, si es sólo para pasar el rato —mirándole de soslayo, Zack respondió a Kunsel con un brazo en alto.

Después se volvió a girar hacia Cloud y amplió mucho más su sonrisa.

—Qué... —farfulló Cloud a medida que se inclinaba hacia atrás para mantener las distancias.

Zack inmediatamente extendió un brazo y señaló el pequeño risco que se ocultaba entre la copa de varios abedules. No necesitaba más para saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. De todos modos, lo explicó:

—¿Te atreves a tirarte al agua desde allí? —bajó el brazo y centró su atención en Cloud—. A Kunsel le da miedo, así que vamos a demostrarle que es un gallina.

—¡Oye, no te inventes cosas! —exclamó Kunsel apurado—. ¡Sólo he dicho que puede ser peligroso!

Los ojos celestes de Cloud se pasearon por la altura del risco. Estaba seguro de que había un mínimo de cinco metros. Y como había dicho Kunsel, podía ser peligroso, dependiendo de la profundidad del río y lo buena que fuera la caída.

—En cualquier caso, yo voy a tirarme —continuó Zack conforme se ponía en pie y comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta de tirantes.

—Tú lo que quieres es matarte... —suspiró Kunsel y se salió del río para acompañarles.

Cloud, sin embargo, no se había movido del sitio, más bien ocupado en esperar qué harían finalmente. No obstante, su curiosa mirada se detuvo sin remedio en la tonificada y desnuda espalda de su mejor amigo. Su corazón dio un inminente vuelco al notar el cambio ya no sólo en su anatomía, si no en la percepción que tenía de él. Era la primera vez que lo veía así después de que entrara a SOLDADO. Su uniforme y su ropa nunca habían dejado mucho a la imaginación, hasta que se despojó prenda a prenda enfrente de sus ojos. Con sorpresa contempló sus pantalones y ropa interior deslizándose hacia abajo por sus piernas y revelaban la definida forma de sus glúteos y muslos. Zack, ajeno a su mirada, se paseó frente a él, sin ser consciente de la cantidad de sensaciones que acababa de despertar en Cloud; la primera de ellas un muy evidente intento por verse natural, pero lo cierto era que se sentía temblando encima del césped. Nervioso, se preguntó a qué venía desnudarse así.

—¿Pero qué mierda haces, Zack...? —inquirió Kunsel por él, horrorizado—. ¿Es otra de esas costumbres tuyas de pueblo?

Y efectivamente, Zack parecía tomárselo con bastante normalidad.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves desnudo —se encogió de hombros con desinterés—, pero sí. En Gongaga siempre me bañaba desnudo en el río.

—¿Eres consciente de que ésto no es Gongaga y que no estás solo? —continuó Kunsel tras llevarse una mano a la cara.

La sonrisa de Zack se amplió más en ese instante, cuando éste se giró hacia Cloud para dedicársela.

—A Cloud no le parece raro, ¿verdad? —se llevó ambas manos a la altura de la cadera—. ¡Él también es de pueblo!

Se suponía que en esos momentos era cuando debía decir algo al respecto, pero no estuvo preparado para apreciar la desnudez de Zack, la cual se hizo demasiado obvia cuando se volteó hacia él. Más difícil le era disimular las furtivas miradas que descendieron sin querer desde su hombros hasta la zona baja de su abdomen. Y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Cloud apartó su atención de él, hacia otra cosa, lo que fuera, pero en realidad sí fue demasiado tarde para controlar las manifestaciones de su cuerpo, las cuales no eran sólo inocentes sonrojos o tímidas miradas.

—Dime, Cloud —supo que se acuclilló de nuevo a su lado cuando lo escuchó hablarle tan cerca—, ¿a que en Nibelheim también os bañáis desnudos en el río?

—Que no te enteras, Zack —insistió Kunsel con pesadez—, que éso sólo lo hacen en tu pueblo. Deja de arrastrar a Cloud a tus locuras.

En cualquier caso, ninguno de los dos le dejaba intervenir, aunque difícil era en su estado.

—Vamos, ¿tan raro es? ¡Aquí todos tenemos lo mismo!

Zack volvió a incorporarse, no sin antes arrastrarle a levantarse también. Sin previo aviso, lo agarró de sus muñecas y lo levantó sin problemas gracias a la fuerza que poseía. Cloud no tuvo nada que hacer contra ella, ni tampoco contra lo que ya no podía ocultar de ellos, justo en la entrepierna de sus pantalones cortos.

—Bueno, no todos... —Kunsel, sorprendido, señaló con el índice la zona.

Al ser expuesto, rápidamente Cloud les dio la espalda y usó los puños para ocultarse.

—¿Ah? —titubeó Zack cuando escuchó a Kunsel reír entre dientes.

Cloud notó sus manos sobre los hombros y con lentitud le hicieron girarse hacia ellos de nuevo. Con la cabeza agachada y el evidente sonrojo, fue incapaz de saber qué expresiones pusieron ellos; tampoco quería saberlo.

Después oyó a Zack:

—Vaya... ¿Tan contento te has puesto de verme? —bromeó con un tono de voz bastante jocoso, tras dejarle una buena caricia sobre la cabeza.

Su pelo rubio quedó algo alborotado al instante. No estaba muy seguro de qué significaba aquella pregunta. Contento no estaba; muerto de nervios se acercaba más a lo que sentía bajo la atención de su amigo, quien no parecía disgustado por ello. De hecho, hasta parecía crearle simpatía. No, era imposible que lo dijera en serio.

—Tío, no irás a decirle que se quite la ropa... —dijo Kunsel mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Va a parecer todo muy raro.

Zack respondió con un largo suspiro y, tras apartarse de Cloud, comenzó a caminar con total desvergüenza hacia el pequeño risco.

—¡Haced lo que queráis, yo voy a tirarme ya por el barranco!

Y, tras lo dicho, inició una carrera a través de los matorrales y los abedules, seguramente esperando que le siguieran. Tanto Kunsel como Cloud se miraron por un instante, largo e incómodo para el segundo por evidentes razones.

—Oye... —interrumpió Kunsel algo cortado.

Por otro lado, Cloud no era capaz de dirigirle ni una mirada, por lo que sólo se limitó a apartar la mirada y guardar silencio. Esperaría a que le dijera lo que tuviese que decir.

—No pasa nada. Es normal a tu edad... Supongo.

Éso, se suponía. Pronto cumpliría los dieciséis años y la adolescencia se le estaba haciendo larga y hasta cierto punto traumática. Para una mente como la suya, había experimentado cambios emocionales bastante serios y que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie, menos con Kunsel. Éste pareció no esperar ninguna respuesta por su parte y comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar sólo con el bañador.

—Bueno, si quieres venir... Tengo que asegurarme de que Zack no se hace daño —rio nervioso mientras dejaba su ropa cerca de la de su amigo—. A veces parece un niño de cinco años.

Y, para sorpresa de Cloud, el tema pasó a segundo plano por completo. Por un momento creyó que se burlarían y le harían sentir aún peor.

Acto seguido, Kunsel se apresuró a alcanzar a Zack, a quien llamó en el camino para que además le esperase. Fue el momento idóneo para que Cloud, recuperando la tranquilidad a solas, se despojara de sus prendas también. Cierto era que no estaba particularmente animado a acompañarles, pero sabía que sería lo mejor a la larga, antes de que le presionaran más para la próxima locura que se les pasara por la cabeza. Si accedía en esa ocasión, más probabilidades tenía de librarse a la siguiente.

Se dejó guiar por sus voces conforme se habría camino entre los abedules que separaban el pequeño claro del olmo con el risco. Por suerte, éste fue bastante sencillo de trepar debido a que su parte posterior no tenía una excesiva pendiente. Sólo tuvo que tener cuidado a la hora de colocar un pie en los recovecos de la roca. Arriba esperaban Zack y Kunsel, discutiendo las posibilidades de éxito en la caída, pero su llegada a la cima les hizo callar y girarse en su dirección. La sonrisa de Zack le recibió de inmediato y su brazo le animó a reunirse con ellos en el borde.

—Me alegro de tener amigos tan valientes —dijo con el pecho henchido de orgullo—. ¿Quién será el primero en saltar?

Zack se asomó por el borde sin mantener muchas precauciones.

—Obviamente tú —respondió Kunsel poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ya que has sido el que ha empezado con todo esto...

—Qué remedio, ¿no? —se encogió de hombros y, sonriendo a ambos con excesiva confianza, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para, inmediatamente, coger un fuerte impulso y saltar de cabeza hacia el vacío.

—¡Espera, Zack! —gritó Kunsel con un brazo extendido hacia él, pero fue demasiado tarde para frenarle.

Pocos segundos después sonó el profundo chapuzón que acompañó al temerario grito de Zack. Tanto Cloud y Kunsel se apresuraron a agacharse en el borde del risco para observar la caída realizada por su amigo. Desde aquella perspectiva, se veía mucho más alto de lo que parecía visto desde el suelo. Cloud se aferró a la roca conforme los segundos pasaban. Empezó a preocuparse cuando el tiempo se alargaba y Zack no sacaba la cabeza del agua.

—Pero será idiota... —musitó Kunsel tras chasquear la lengua con fuerza.

—Voy a ver qué pasa —dijo Cloud conforme se incorporaba del borde y disimulaba la pequeña sensación de vértigo que le producía.

Dejó claras sus intenciones de lanzarse al agua cuando tomó un poco de carrerilla. Sin embargo, Kunsel, tras ponerse de pie también, colocó un brazo delante de él para impedírselo.

—Puede ser peligroso —se puso bastante serio al mirarle—. Espera aquí mientras bajo.

Le vio tomar la dirección contraria con premura y desaparecer por la parte trasera del risco. Después se giró de nuevo hacia el borde, bastante preocupado. Se arrodilló y volvió a asomarse para comprobar que Zack seguía sin dar ninguna señal. Cierto que Kunsel le había advertido de que lanzarse podría ser peligroso, pero se sentía demasiado tentado. ¿Y si se estaba ahogando? Aún estaba a tiempo de ayudarle. Y Kunsel estaba tardando demasiado en llegar a la orilla...

Se maldijo y, cansado de esperar, hizo el amago de dejarse caer. El peso de su cuerpo hizo el resto y, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para rectificar, vio la cabeza de Zack asomando por encima del agua. Sus contenidas carcajadas se escucharon en todas direcciones y, como fue de esperar, los insultos de Kunsel. No obstante, la caída de Cloud los alarmó en el último segundo, cuando todo su cuerpo impactó de mal modo contra el agua... y contra Zack. Los dos se hundieron en la profundidad del río, pero Zack fue capaz, incluso después de haber recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza con su pie, de estabilizarse.

La mala caída había provocado unos segundos de aturdimiento en Cloud, además del poco control en el aire que había almacenado en sus pulmones. Sólo cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Zack aferrarse a su cuerpo, supo que no tendría que preocuparse; éste frenó el hundimiento con sus piernas cuando tocó el fondo y los impulsó hacia la superficie. Una vez fuera, pudieron respirar al fin; Cloud el primero en toser el agua que le había entrado en la nariz. Agarró el único brazo que ahora le arrastraba hacia la orilla del río, sintiéndose un tanto inútil en esos momentos para nadar.

—Yo no sé quién es más tonto —espetó Kunsel desde la orilla del río, con lo brazos cruzados—, si el que hace la tontería o el que le sigue detrás.

Tras decir eso, suspiró con pesadez y, cuando tocaron el borde, ayudó a Zack a cargar con Cloud, quien aún le costaba respirar con normalidad y sostenerse por sí mismo.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó mientras su mirada oscilaba entre ambos, preocupado—. Cloud cayó de lleno encima de ti. Pensé que te dejaría inconsciente.

Lentamente le dejaron tumbado boca arriba sobre el césped, tomando aire de forma errática; Zack, por otro lado, tomó asiento a su lado con ligeros jadeos.

—Qué va... —sacudió una mano para luego señaló la frente—. Tengo la cabeza muy dura.

—Ya lo veo, ya.

En ese instante, Cloud vio a Zack inclinarse un poco sobre él para mirarle, algo que provocó un encogimiento de su cuerpo. No era que le molestara su cercanía, pero ésta se volvía demasiado intensa si la acompañaba con tanta atención... mucho más si estaba desnudo.

—¿Y tú estás bien, Cloud? —preguntó al suavizar su sonrisa, incluso su tono de voz—. ¿Necesitas que te haga el boca a boca?

Él sólo se limitó a negar mientras posicionaba un brazo sobre sus ojos. Mejor si no tenía que mirarle; se había hecho algo complicado desde que se quitó toda la ropa. De pronto sintió cómo su cabello volvía a ser revuelto por su mano.

—Gracias por saltar a salvarme —dijo con una contenida risa—, aunque en realidad sólo quería tomaros el pelo.

—Una gracia... —farfulló Kunsel después de rodar los ojos—. Y, Zack, haz el favor de ponerte algo. Me pone de los nervios verte con eso colgando.

—No me digas que tú también te vas a poner contento... —rio por lo bajo.

Y por encima de la cabeza de Cloud, se escuchó el golpe que Kunsel le dio en el hombro, seguido de más carcajadas por parte de ambos.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana riendo y divirtiéndose en las aguas del río. Tuvieron claro a partir de entonces que no era buena idea lanzarse desde tan alto, al menos por el momento, pues Zack no demoró en repetir la caída varias veces más; eso sí, con algo de ropa puesta.

 _ii._

La noche se disfrutaba como nunca en los parajes de Kalm, sin una capa de contaminación que le impidiera ver las estrellas. Cloud hacía tiempo que no apreciaba una como aquella. No obstante, jamás se igualaría a la que hubo sobre Tifa y él, siendo testigos de su promesa. El canto de los grillos rompía el inquietante silencio que podía despertar una noche cerrada. De todos modos, Zack y Kunsel se encargaban siempre de impedir que su mente se sumiera demasiado en profundos pensamientos. No sabía si agradecerlo o lamentarse. A veces eran muy ruidosos, a veces la envidia le corroía.

Cloud, tumbado sobre una esterilla y las manos sobre el vientre, giró la cabeza en la dirección de sus amigos, quienes estaban sentados alrededor de un pequeño fuego. Sobre éste, tostaban algunos malvaviscos que la madre de Kunsel les había comprado para esa noche. De hecho, Zack era el primero que había empezado a comer uno, acompañando con una lata de cerveza; Kunsel le siguió después. La única razón por la que había centrado su atención en ellos fue porque le llamó.

—Eh, Cloud —dijo Zack con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres?

Le tendió un palo en el que ya había cocinado un par de trozos. Cloud no dijo nada e, incorporándose, extendió su brazo para tomar el palo. En él, vio cómo el malvavisco se había tornado ligeramente tostado gracias a la exposición del fuego. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que comió uno y, cuando dio el primer bocado, recordó los veranos en casa.

De pronto, el sonido de un manotazo lo sacó de ese instante y, alzó la mirada para vez a Zack con el brazo levantado y mirándose las piernas.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —preguntó Kunsel al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con extrañeza—. ¿Te has vuelto loco definitivamente?

—Que no, tío —respondió sin despegar la mirada de sus extremidades—. Que he visto una pulga rondándome.

—Ah, ya... Es que por aquí las suele haber —dijo con total normalidad.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? —Zack resopló y optó una postura más relajada sobre su esterilla, inclinándose hacia atrás y usando sus brazos como apoyo—. Podríamos habernos bañado en vinagre y limón para repelerlas.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos y Kunsel lo rompió con un tono algo cansado:

—¿Qué es éso? ¿Una clase de remedio chamánico de tu pueblo? —se burló.

—Oye, que esta vez sé de lo que hablo —alzó el puño un momento—. Mi madre me lo echaba cuando salía a jugar y te juro que funciona.

—Si tú lo dices... —continuó Kunsel y una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios—. Aunque éso explica por qué repeles a las chicas.

Su risa fue ahogada por un suave golpe por parte de Zack, quien casi lo tumbó sobre la esterilla.

—¡Cállate! Lo que pasa es que impongo mucho. No están acostumbradas a que un SOLDADO de Primera Clase se acerque a ellas —dijo muy convencido, con lo que asentió varias veces.

—¿Pero qué dices, fantasma...? —suspiró sin remedio—. Si la última vez que te vi con una, se te caía la baba delante de ella. ¡Normal que te diera calabazas!

—¡Éso es mentira! —exclamó Zack al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre las pantorrillas y se abalanzaba hacia Kunsel.

Kunsel comenzó a reír más fuerte y puso los brazos para protegerse de los intentos del otro por tumbarlo sobre el suelo.

—¡Cloud, tenías que haberlo visto! —entre risas, insistió para hacerle rabiar a Zack, quien se había vuelto algo más agresivo a la hora de hacerle callar—. ¡Prácticamente le tiró la bebida encima a Zack después de empaparla con la saliva!

—¡Deja de inventarte cosas!

Cloud vio cómo ambos intentaban imponer su versión de los hechos con aquella pelea. Parecían unos niños, riendo y empujándose por ver quién de los dos dejaba de bromear en primer lugar y se tragaba el orgullo. En esa ocasión le tocó a Kunsel. Parecía que exageró todo lo que ocurrió.

No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a Zack hablar sobre sus aventuras con las chicas. En cierto modo no le interesaban, pues éso implicaba recordarle que era lejano su deseo por ser una de ellas. ¿Pero de dónde salía esa fantasía sinsentido? Éso era lo que más le inquietaba de todo. No estaba muy seguro de querer admitir la razón por la que sentía esa atracción.

Tal pensamiento lo paralizó conforme masticaba el último trozo de malvavisco. Zack y Kunsel entonces volvieron a despertarle de ese instante, con sus sonrisas y miradas fijas en él. Cloud tragó con dificultad el dulce bocado y desvió la mirada; creía que así evitaría una situación que se presentaría bastante incómoda.

—Oye, Cloud... —le llamó Kunsel con un tono bastante cercano—. ¿Por qué nunca te vienes cuando salimos por las noches?

—A él no le interesan esas cosas... —dijo Zack al sonreír de un modo algo desencantado, a medida que se distraía viendo el movimiento del cielo.

—Vale, ¿pero puedes dejar que hable él? Estoy harto de escucharte...

Kunsel suspiró con pesadez y regresó su atención en Cloud. Él seguía aún más cerrado si cabía, pero si no tenía más remedio que hablar...

—Prefiero estar en mi cuarto —admitió mientras dejaba el palo a un lado y, cruzando las piernas, apoyó los brazos sobre éstas.

—¿Entonces no te gustaría conocer chicas ni pasar tiempo con nosotros? Nos lo pasamos bien... Viendo como Zack fracasa estrepitosamente.

Otro golpe interrumpió las palabras de Kunsel, algo que le dio tiempo a Cloud para pensar en una respuesta que no sonara demasiado pretenciosa ante ellos.

—Es que... no me llama la atención —se rascó la nuca, a la espera de que aquellas palabras fueran convincentes; si tan sólo expresara las verdaderas razones por las que no les acompañaba... No quería imaginar sus caras, ni tampoco las consecuencias.

—Éso es porque no lo has intentado —expresó Kunsel con un dedo alzado mientras, a su lado, Zack ponía los ojos en blanco—. Si te dejaras llevar un poco más y aprendieras a tratar con ellas, te aseguro que no dirías eso.

El sonoro suspiro de Zack se dejó oír con fuerza a pesar de que se había tapado la cara con ambas manos.

—¿Pero te crees que no he intentado convencerlo yo antes? —soltó después de mirarle con pesadez—. Estás perdiendo el tiem-

La mano de Kunsel de inmediato fue a parar a la boca de Zack para que callara y su atención volvió a depositarse en Cloud, quien cada vez estaba más nervioso por la conversación. Le incomodaba, pues notaba la insistencia y la presión que ejercía para que realizara algo que ni siquiera le apetecía. Además, era molesto el tono aleccionador que usaba Kunsel.

—Vamos... —continuó Kunsel con una media sonrisa, después de que Zack le quitara la mano de su boca—. Seguro que debe haber alguna chica del trabajo que te guste o que al menos llame tu atención un poco.

Sólo mencionar aquel hipotético caso, sus ojos celestes se posaron por un breve segundo en Zack, para después agachar la mirada avergonzado por sólo haber pensado en la idea de que, quien le gustaba, podía corresponderle de alguna manera.

—...

—Déjalo, Kunsel —trató de interceder Zack.

Pero las advertencias no fueron suficientes.

—Tiene que hablar un poco del tema para que se acostumbre —razonó con él y prosiguió—: ¿Entonces? Te gusta alguien, ¿verdad?

Pero Cloud no se sentía con el valor suficiente para responder a esa pregunta con claridad.

—... —prefirió callar para no resultar muy antipático.

—¿Ves, Zack? —sonrió orgulloso de lado a lado y se cruzó de brazos—. El que calla otorga.

De inmediato, Cloud se encogió en sí mismo y desvió la mirada. Además, frunció el ceño un poco, pues creía que así disimularía más la vergüenza que le provocó ver a Zack en esos instantes. Se le había quedado mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, como si las deducciones de su amigo le hubiesen pillado por sorpresa. Y era cierto, nunca había hablado abiertamente sobre ello, pero tenía sus razones.

—¿Es verdad eso? ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —le reprochó Zack con un deje simpático, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia su posición.

—Pues porque tú no sabes sacar la información, idiota —siguió Kunsel con las manos medio levantadas y una actitud presumida.

El comportamiento de ambos lo puso más nervioso todavía. En ningún momento tuvo la intención de ofender a Zack, era evidente, y su amigo aprovechó la situación para sentirse mucho más superior a él. Ni siquiera había dado una respuesta y ya lo habían interpretado a su antojo.

—¿Y quién te gusta? —insistió Kunsel con una media sonrisa.

Pero Cloud ya había llegado a su límite y, sin previo aviso, se puso en pie sobre la esterilla, provocando así las miradas confusas de ellos.

—Creo me voy a dormir —farfulló sus palabras sin atreverse a mirarles.

—Espera, Cloud... —dijo Zack preocupado.

Dio rápidas y largas zancadas hacia la pequeña tienda que improvisaron para pasar la noche. No estaba preparado para hablar de algo como eso, mucho menos con Zack delante. Mentir nunca se le dio bien y Kunsel era demasiado avispado como para intentarlo. La mejor solución en esos instantes era evitar la conversación a toda costa.

Se adentró en el hueco de la lona y tomó lugar en el espacio más apartado. Allí la luz que emitía la llama exterior no lo alcanzaba y, con un poco de suerte, tampoco tendría que escucharles hablar sobre su radical comportamiento; pero no le salía ser de otro modo. Cloud se tumbó de espaldas a la apertura y encogió el cuerpo. Acomodado, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en dormir, sin embargo escuchó detrás de él que alguien entraba a la tienda y los volvió a abrir. ¿No fue lo suficiente claro?

—Eh... —dijo con un susurro.

Se trataba de Zack, hecho por el que su corazón dio un vuelco. No dijo nada y esperó a que su amigo acabara acomodándose detrás de él. Su voz en ese momento la escuchó más cerca, más suave de lo normal:

—No te habrás enfadado, ¿no?

—Estoy bien... —le respondió con desgana a pesar que no era del todo así—. Sólo... no quería hablar del tema.

De pronto escuchó el suspiro de Zack, que también lo notó acariciar su nuca.

—Kunsel a veces es muy pesado cuando quiere saber algo —le excusó, pero no por ello parecía sentirse menos culpable—. Y, sabiendo que te cuesta mucho hablar de ti mismo, yo también le he dado cuerda sin darme cuenta.

Lo sabía. Y no estaba enfadado con él.

—Ya te he dicho que estoy bien... —repitió en esa ocasión con un tono más suavizado, tranquilo—. No te preocupes.

Entre ellos se formó un pequeño silencio que Zack rompió, como era costumbre:

—Ya sé quién es la persona que te gusta —dijo silencioso.

Tales declaraciones pusieron a Cloud completamente tenso. Su corazón lo sintió detenerse un instante y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. ¿Tan obvio había sido desde el principio? Sus pensamientos quedaron bloqueados, a la espera de una confirmación, una palabra de rechazo o directamente un insulto. Y no le culparía...

—Es... la chica a la que le hiciste aquella promesa, ¿verdad?

Ante aquella respuesta, notó cómo su cuerpo quedó estático, casi inerte, para luego volver a tomar el curso habitual, sin alivio. Fue extraño. Tuvo miedo de que lo supiese, pero al errar en su deducción sintió una profunda decepción.

Con lentitud, Cloud giró la mitad del torso un poco para mirarle de soslayo. Apenas podía apreciar su silueta gracias a la luz que entraba por la apertura de la lona. Zack, tumbado de lado y sosteniendo su cabeza con un brazo. En la garganta se le formó un nudo difícil de deshacer.

Tifa... Era complicado admitir que ella no era la persona que estuvo ocupando sus pensamientos en los últimos meses.

Separó los labios para hacer que su voz saliera con debilidad:

—En realidad... —y algo inexplicable que surgía desde el interior de su pecho luchaba por escupir sus emociones.

Cloud balbuceó, su mirada regresó con vergüenza al punto anterior, incapaz de dar forma a lo que sentía hacia Zack, lo que provocó una amena risotada por parte de éste.

—Vamos, a mí no me engañas —dijo al darle un suave toque en la cabeza—. Preséntamela algún día que vayamos a tu tierra. ¿Es guapa?

No supo cómo responder a aquello, cuando la oportunidad de ser sincero con él se esfumó sin más. Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y sólo se limitó a permanecer quieto sobre su lecho, frío.

—Sí... —dijo al darle la espalda.

—Pues si quieres, te puedo aconsejar cuan-

Y antes de que pudieran continuar con aquella conversación, la fuerte voz de Kunsel se oyó desde fuera. Llamaba a Zack para algo, lo que permitiría a Cloud evadir el tema al fin. Después de eso, no creía que volviera a tener una oportunidad para decirlo. De hecho, acababa de tomar la decisión de que nunca lo haría.

—Te lo dije, es un pesado —resopló tras incorporarse como medianamente pudo—. En fin, mañana toca otro paseo. Intenta descansar, ¿eh?

Exacto, lo intentaría.

Zack salió de la tienda de campaña, dejándole con sus callados pensamientos. Obtenido ese momento de soledad, volvió a adoptar una posición más decaída contra el lecho. Su brazo ocultando su rostro, el cual escondía contra el cojín. Se sentía tan estúpido por sentir aquéllo... Por haber pensado que decirlo era una buena idea. Agradecido estaba de que nada salió al exterior para desestabilizar su amistad; era lo único que podía permitirse.

Así pasaría la noche, pensando, ignorando la posible conversación que tendrían de él fuera.

 _iii._

Zack salió de la tienda de campaña con un notorio gesto de hastío. Vio a Kunsel tirado en la esterilla, con las manos detrás del cuello y una pierna encima de la otra. No mostraba la misma urgencia con la que le llamó instantes después y, cuando se sentó en el lugar que había a su lado, preguntó con tono cansado:

—A ver, ¿qué te pasa?

Su mirada se alzó hacia el cielo estrellado de aquella noche. No estaba muy de humor para apreciarlo como otras veces. Cierto que era algo que le encantaba hacer, pero Kunsel no era la mejor compañía para ello y Cloud se había ido a dormir ya. Era en casos como esos que le gustaba tanto el silencio de su amigo, con quien llegaba a tener conversaciones significativas. De hecho, era la única persona con la que tenía esa posibilidad, la de hablar de cualquier cosa. Le echaba mucho de menos.

—En realidad nada —contestó él con una media sonrisa que Zack llegó a ver de reojo—. Pensaba que te ibas a dormir ya.

—No... —dijo conforme se inclinaba hacia delante y apoyaba los brazos sobre las rodillas—. Estaba hablando con Cloud. Tienes suerte de que no se haya enfadado.

No sabía muy bien la razón, pero se había mosqueado un poco con Kunsel por la manera en la que se había comportado antes con él. Era cierto que no lo conocía y no sabía cómo tratarle, pero Cloud era un chico muy complicado.

—¿Enfadarse por qué? —giró la cabeza en la dirección de Zack—. Si no dije nada.

—Ya lo sé —contempló el fuego mientras tanto—, pero Cloud es muy reservado con sus cosas y si ves que no quiere responder, es mejor que lo dejes.

—Vale, vale... —suspiró arrepentido—. No lo sabía.

Zack respiró profundamente después que él y un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos. No era la primera vez que saltaba a defender o excusar a su amigo, pero sintió que en aquella ocasión fue algo más protector. Solía ser bastante más despreocupado con esos asuntos y dejaba a Cloud lidiar con sus propios problemas surgidos a partir de su personalidad, pero aquella ocasión fue distinta. Kunsel era también su amigo y de algún modo fue un consejo. Nadie conocía a Cloud como él y por alguna razón, éste sólo confiaba en Zack para hablar de ciertas cuestiones, no todas, pero sí se había dado cuenta de que era su única amistad. Él era así y, al parecer, era el único capaz de aceptarlo tal y como era.

—Oye, Zack... —rompió el silencio con una expresión más seria de lo normal—. Quiero preguntarte algo, pero no te lo vayas a tomar a malas.

Aquéllo le tomó por sorpresa y, girando la cabeza hacia Kunsel, le miró confundido. Nunca lo había visto ponerse tan serio de repente.

—¿El qué?

Kunsel pareció dudar a la hora de formular la pregunta y después se decidió:

—Tú y Cloud... ¿Tenéis algo?

La pregunta sí que fue toda una sorpresa. Tanto fue así que no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo o ponerse a reír en ese momento.

—¿Qué...? ¡Qué va! —sofocó un poco las palabras y una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

La respuesta de su amigo se hizo esperar. Éste también trató de aguantar una risa que no parecía proceder de la diversión. Sus manos terminaron deslizándose por el rostro de arriba abajo y permaneció en su lugar, con la vista puesta en el cielo.

—Pensaba que lo que decía la gente eran sólo tonterías —al final acabó riendo de un modo intranquilo—, pero cuando os he visto hoy... No sé, dais la sensación de estar _muy_ unidos.

Su respuesta le descolocó bastante. Era verdad que con Cloud se comportaba de otra manera, pero se debía a que él era distinto al resto. No sabía hasta qué punto lo veía distinto, por cómo era él o cómo lo veía, pero no era una simple amistad como la de Kunsel.

—Es mi mejor amigo —se rascó la nuca sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto—. O quizás es porque lo veo más como a un hermano pequeño. No sé qué decirte, Kunsel —acabó encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé a qué viene todo eso.

—Tío, no te cortas en abrazarle y él es el único que te deja hacerlo. La gente no es ciega y según dicen por ahí pasabais mucho tiempo juntos —y la lista continuaba—. Además, esta mañana Cloud no había dejado de mirarte mientras estabas desnudo; estaba rojo como un tomate, por no hablarte de su _pequeño_ problema. Y ya ni te cuento cuando le he preguntado quién le gustaba. Créeme, yo noto esas cosas.

Zack guardó unos segundos de silencio para analizar esos momentos del pasado y los ocurridos ese día. Estaba sorprendido, pues hasta ese momento no sabía lo que sus compañeros hablaban de él y Cloud, mucho menos de la extraña actitud que había tenido en los últimos meses. Y, si era sincero, le traía sin cuidado, mucho más incrédulo sobre las suposiciones de Kunsel.

—No sabía que dábamos esa impresión, pero no es verdad —soltó, al fin sonriendo por conseguir verlo con buenos ojos, despreocupado—. Cloud ya me dijo que le gustaba otra persona.

—Bueno, pues antes estaba convencidísimo de lo contrario. Supongo que he sacado las cosas fuera de contexto...

—Sí, va a ser eso.

Y para ahogar el amargo sabor que le dio la conversación, Zack se tomó la libertad de soltarle un capirotazo en la cabeza a Kunsel.

—Mejor será que vayamos a dormir también —dijo para acabar.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 _i._

Hacía relativamente poco que consiguió el rango de 1ª Clase.

La forma de ascenso era un proceso algo lento, pero con resultados fascinantes. Zack, entre sus compañeros, era el que más tolerancia mostró al tratamiento con energía Mako; muy pocos consiguieron ascender a la siguiente clase y sólo él de su grupo logró alcanzar a última. Al final, todo dependía de la capacidad de asimilación del cuerpo, uno que Zack parecía poseer por naturaleza, muy por encima de los demás.

Cuando recibió la noticia de su ascenso, se le dio la libertad de cambiar el arma reglamentaria. Como Sephiroth y su espada Masamune, Zack se decantó por una más pesada, la cual podía asustar por sus dimensiones y manifestar un comportamiento de bravuconería por su parte. Buster Sword la bautizó. Un nombre muy poco original, pero estaba orgulloso de su potencia y el fácil manejo que, en primera instancia, no aparentaba.

Y, a partir de entonces, algunas tareas de mayor importancia le fueron encomendadas. Una de ellas fue la de realizar una batida en los suburbios del Sector 5, zona en la que algunas bestias se habían acumulado por meses, hasta que la compañía Shin-Ra procedió con una limpieza. Llevando a uno del cuerpo de SOLDADO como una prueba de reconocimiento, Zack recibió las felicitaciones de sus superiores cuando eliminó con la plaga, pero no sólo eso. Durante aquella exploración, pudo conocer a una encantadora chica. Tez pálida, cabello castaño, preciosos ojos verdes... Mentiría si dijese que no se prendió de ella desde el primer instante.

Desde su primer rechazo, Zack sólo se limitó a encuentros breves y esporádicos. Y, a pesar de sus intentos por encontrar a su media naranja, falló estrepitosamente en ello. Sin embargo, había algo especial en aquella chica. Aerith decía llamarse, amante de las flores, en un lugar donde no crecían. Éso creyó él hasta que le mostró el hermoso vergel que escondían las altas paredes de una iglesia abandonada. La pureza armonizada con la resuelta actitud de la joven cautivó a Zack por semanas. Cientos de intentos hubo por impresionarla, sin éxito, lo que provocaba aún más su interés. Sin embargo, las amenazas de un despido le obligaron a dejar de verla. No conforme con ello, buscó las razones por las que le prohibieron visitar a Aerith. Al parecer los Turcos, conscientes de sus encuentros, avisaron al director de la división y, por órdenes directas del presidente y del departamento científico, le vetaron estar con ella. Algo relacionado con razas antiguas tuvo que ver. Zack se hallaba incrédulo y devastado, pero no podía renunciar a sus sueños.

Y, a medida que asimilaba los sucesos, fingía frente a Cloud que no pasaba nada. Siendo información que no debía revelar, ni siquiera la existencia de Aerith y lo relacionado con ella, todo quedó en lo más oculto de sus pensamientos. Sólo se limitaban a reunirse en ciertos momentos del día. Ya no tanto para salir, sino para entrenar.

Cloud se estaba preparando para sus últimas pruebas físicas y quería ayudarlo.

 _ii._

Era una tarde libre, pero no una cualquiera. Era especial para Cloud y, Zack, como en cada oportunidad que aprovechaba, lo acompañó.

Fuera, en el campo de entrenamiento exterior, aprovecharon la última tarde antes de sus pruebas. Apenas habían acumulado una hora en la que trataban de esforzarse al máximo, al menos así era el caso de Cloud, quien trataba de seguir el mismo ritmo de Zack. Uno al lado de otro, realizaban sentadillas una detrás de otra, con las que medían su resistencia. Y, para hacerlo algo más ameno, Zack ponía número a cada ejercicio que hacían al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, reducía la velocidad para que Cloud pudiera seguirle, sin embargo, y conforme más alto era el número de sentadillas, más difícil de hacer era la siguiente. Intentó que continuara hasta que no pudiera más, no obstante, antes de que pudiera forzar un poco más sus límites, Cloud se detuvo en seco.

Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Zack observó a su amigo suspirar con resignación y encogerse en el suelo. Se sentó y se abrazó las piernas, la cabeza oculta sobre sus rodillas. Aquel gesto de desilusión provocó de inmediato la preocupación de Zack, quien detuvo los ejercicios también para preguntar:

—¿Estás cansado ya? —hizo la pregunta con suavidad, al mismo tiempo en que se retiraba el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo—. ¡Aún queda otro poco más!

Su cuestión hizo que Cloud dejara caer más lo hombros si cabía y meneó la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No lo voy a conseguir —admitió, la voz ahogada en sus rodillas—. Aún no estoy listo... Y puede que no lo esté nunca.

Zack inmediatamente respondió con una sacudida de cabeza y un pesado suspiro.

No había manera de quitarle esos pensamientos negativos y, cuando creía que estaba a punto de conseguirlo, volvía a recaer en su pesimismo. Llegaba a preocuparse por su actitud y a qué se debía tanta inseguridad. Quería preguntar, pero algo le decía que no obtendría una respuesta que le satisficiera lo suficiente. Cloud era un libro cerrado y sólo le había dejado ver un poco de todo lo que había en él. Pero no estaba molesto por eso; tenía la esperanza de que algún día fuese sincero consigo mismo y fuese capaz de confiar en él.

Se aproximó a Cloud y, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, se mantuvo acuclillado a su lado. Ladeó la cabeza para poder buscar el mejor ángulo y mirarle.

—Cloud, has mejorado muchísimo —manifestó con ánimo—. Desde que nos conocimos, he visto cuántos esfuerzos has hecho. ¡Claro que estás preparado!

Su silencio hizo que Zack continuara entonces y, atreviéndose a traspasar su espacio personal, tomó entre sus manos el brazo que abrazaba sus piernas.

—Vamos, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de esto? —insistió Zack mientras flexionaba el brazo de Cloud—. ¡Mira qué bíceps tienes!

Zack le dio un par de palmadas a los desarrollados músculos para demostrarle la fuerza que había adquirido en el último año. Quizás Cloud no se estaba percatando, pero él si notó el cambio que dio en esos casi dos años que pasaron juntos. No obstante, la respuesta de su amigo no fue la esperada: sólo retiró el brazo y alejó su mirada de él.

—No es suficiente...

—¡Sólo tienes que confiar un poco más en ti y en que eres capaz de cumplir tus metas! —exclamó con entusiasmo.

Dichas palabras hicieron que Cloud frunciera el ceño y acabara levantándose del suelo.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —le respondió con deje de enfado—, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no estoy preparado para mañana.

Aquella actitud despertó la confusión de Zack; jamás le había visto comportarse de ese modo. Incorporándose también del suelo, creyó que no había elegido las mejores palabras, que tal vez le estaba presionando demasiado, pero Cloud tampoco estaba siendo razonable consigo mismo.

Sin saber muy bien qué decir, le vio caminar solo hacia las barras. Sopesó que querría entrenar por su cuenta... o algo así. De todas maneras, jamás sabía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Por eso, creyendo que no le importaba, hacía siempre lo que le apetecía, sólo ahora no sabía si éso le había molestado siempre. Si tan sólo fuera más abierto...

Con los brazos en jarras y la cabeza agachada, Zack decidió darle un poco de espacio mientras descansaba en una de las banquetas más cercanas del campo. Bebió algo de agua y, sin reprimir su necesidad de vigilar a Cloud, lo vio hacer flexiones en la barra horizontal, al menos intentando hacer la primera. Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, con lo que comenzó a entender por qué no creía estar listo para las pruebas. Las flexiones en la barra eran la prueba más importante y, sabiendo que aquéllo podría acabar molestándolo, le acompañó en su entrenamiento para ofrecerle ayuda.

Situado a sus espaldas y viendo el esfuerzo que realizaba para elevar la barbilla sobre la misma barra, Zack dio un paso más cerca de él. Y, sin previo aviso, le ofreció un pequeño impulso desde sus piernas para ayudarle a completar la flexión, sin embargo Cloud rápidamente dio un respingo, consecuencia del contacto. Con ello, consiguió hacer la flexión, pero también se soltó de inmediato de la barra para apartarse.

—Zack... —farfulló mientras evitaba su mirada, nervioso—. ¿Qué... haces?

—No he hecho nada, te lo juro —admitió con los hombros encogidos y una sonrisa—. Ha sido apenas tocarte y has dado el impulso tú solo.

El silencio de Cloud fue lo suficientemente revelador como para saber que le estaba dando la razón con ello. Además, sus mejillas tornadas en rojo lo hacía aún mucho más divertido.

—Te lo dije —se cruzó de brazos conforme dejaba caer el peso del cuerpo en una única pierna—. ¿Me crees ahora cuando digo que puedes hacerlo? —preguntó animado—. Vamos, inténtalo otra vez.

Zack le señaló la barra con un movimiento de mentón y, casi a regañadientes, Cloud obedeció. Le vio dar el primer salto para aferrarse a la barra y, tras unos segundos de preparación, inició el impulso con sus brazos. Como siempre, se quedó a medio camino para asomar la barbilla por encima del metal.

—¡Vamos, Cloud! ¡Concéntrate! —le animó con los puños en alto.

Y, con un gruñido contenido en los dientes, consiguió reunir la fuerza suficiente para finalizar la flexión. A Zack se le iluminaron los ojos y, orgulloso de Cloud, dio un salto de celebración. Pero no sólo éso. Aprovechando que estaba aún aferrado a la barra, se tomó la libertad de cargar con él por medio de sus piernas, prácticamente sin esfuerzo, y comenzó a correr entre gritos de victoria.

—¡Ése es mi Cloud! —exclamó con entusiasmo—. ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

Cloud, por otro lado, abochornado por tal efusividad, no pudo más que darle un par de palmadas en el hombro para que rebajara ese comportamiento; los estaba mirando todo el mundo.

—Bájame —pidió, no muy autoritario, sí con la suficiente seriedad como para saber que no estaba cómodo.

Consciente de que se había le había subido demasiado a la cabeza, Zack se apresuró a soltar a su compañero en el suelo. Algo avergonzado también, sonrió nervioso y se mordió la lengua visiblemente.

—Perdón, es que... —sofocó una risa y extendió los brazos hacia él—. Lo has hecho. ¿No estás orgulloso? ¡Sólo tienes que hacer lo mismo mañana!

Su notorio orgullo provocó que la insegura mirada de Cloud se perdiera en otro lugar. Sus labios se abrieron como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, lo que mantuvo a Zack expectante y con los brazos en el aire.

—¿Puedo... pedirte algo? —preguntó él después de ponerse de acuerdo con las palabras.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

Lo cierto era que aquella pregunta tan repentina descolocó un poco a Zack, pero el hecho de que le pidiera algo, lo llenaba de satisfacción. Nunca lo hacía y éso siempre era un gran paso para ambos. El silencio se hizo de nuevo hasta que Cloud fue capaz de hablar de ello.

—¿...Puedes acompañarme mañana durante las pruebas?

Zack parpadeó un par de veces. No esperó que le pidiera nada parecido. Le halagaba que, de algún modo, reconociera que su apoyo era muy importante para las pruebas que tendría. Ni un segundo se habría demorado en prometerle que lo haría, pero la situación actual no se encontraba a su favor y no podía hacerlo.

Rascándose la nuca, apretó los labios entre sí, desencantado por no ser capaz de cumplirlo. Por una vez que le pedía algo...

—No estoy seguro —dijo apenado y sacó el aire con fuerza por la nariz—. Creo que mañana tengo una reunión importante con el director —ya había faltado a unas cuantas por su mala memoria y no podía permitirse una más—, pero haré un esfuerzo en aparecer por allí.

Y, tras lo dicho, mostró su dentadura y blandió el dedo pulgar para animarle.

Al menos su respuesta provocó una leve sonrisa en Cloud, con la cual supo que aceptaba su situación. De todos modos, Zack estaba segurísimo de que no le necesitaba para pasar las pruebas; se bastaba con él solo y ya lo había demostrado.

Sólo esperaba que se lo hubiese terminado de creer.

 _iii._

Desde aquel día, Zack no volvió a ver a Cloud.

Misiones de poca importancia, reuniones con los altos mandos de la división, repentinos encuentros con el mismísimo Sephiroth. Un hombre que albergaba un aura de misterio debido a una personalidad distante y al mismo tiempo diligente con su trabajo y sus compañeros. Zack jamás se vio tan emocionado de conocerle. Aún más impresionante en persona, ardía en deseos de profundizar en la relación laboral. No obstante, no era lo mismo sin Cloud a su lado.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió desde que se vieron por última vez en los entrenamientos. Tenía entendido, por la lista de clasificados, que Cloud superó la nota de corte por los pelos. Significaba eso que había entrado a SOLDADO y que sólo le quedaba la parte de compatibilidad con la energía Mako. Casi todo el mundo pasaba esa prueba, por lo que Zack no tenía dudas. Lo que sí tenía eran muchas ganas de celebrar con él su logro. Estaban tan cerca de cumplir su sueño juntos que no había hecho más que fantasear en ese hecho. Apenas pudieron hablar mediante alguna que otra llamada, sólo para comprobar que estaban yendo bien sus pruebas y alimentar su curiosidad con respecto a Sephiroth. Sin embargo, y de un momento a otro, Cloud dejó de dar señales de vida.

Aquel día dejó una nota por debajo de la puerta de Cloud, no sin antes haber insistido en que le abriera la puerta, creyendo que, por alguna razón, no quería verle. No comprendía qué fue lo que sucedió de repente, pero Zack comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad.

Con la mirada puesta en el metal de la puerta de sus aposentos, la voz de Kunsel proveniente de su espalda le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. De inmediato se giró hacia él y forzó una sonrisa tras saludarle.

—Hey —dijo con un dejado tono.

—Zack —le llamó con la cabeza inclinada—, ¿qué haces ahí? Ésa no es tu habitación. De hecho, la tuya está como cuatro plantas más arriba.

—Sólo quería comprobar si Cloud estaba en su cuarto —confesó con los hombros caídos—. Hace más de una semana que no sé nada de él.

La mirada de Kunsel se tornó algo confusa.

—Pensaba que ya habías hablado con él.

—¿Qué...? No —le explicó Zack aún más confundido—. ¿Es que tú sabes algo?

—Sí... Me lo encontré la semana pasada por los pasillos y llevaba un sobre debajo del brazo —respondió Kunsel mientras hacía un poco de memoria—. La verdad es que estaba más serio de lo normal y me paré a hablar con él para felicitarle por su ascenso. Luego me dijo que ya tenía su primera misión y se fue.

—¿Una misión tan pronto?

A lo que Kunsel respondió con un asentimiento.

Éso no podía significar otra cosa que un rápido ascenso a 3ª Clase, o a 2ª incluso. La sonrisa de Zack no tardó en aparecer, pero ésta no lo hizo con la misma sinceridad que le caracterizaba. No terminaba de comprender por qué Cloud no le diría algo tan importante. Se suponía que compartían esas cosas.

—Vaya, sí que se lo tenía guardado —continuó Zack con las palabras algo arrastradas—. Pero me extraña que no haya llegado ya. Shin-Ra nos envía a misiones muy sencillas.

—Ya aparecerá —dijo Kunsel—. Por cierto, el director te está esperando en su despacho.

—¡Mierda, es verdad! —dio un suave brinco y luego palmeó el hombro a su amigo—. ¡Nos vemos después!

Acto seguido, Zack corrió por todo el edificio de Shin-Ra hasta el despacho del director de la división militar de SOLDADO. Esperaba, como siempre, algún trabajo en las inmediaciones de Midgar, los suburbios, o algún trabajo como guardaespaldas; nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, aquella ocasión fue distinta. Una misión de reconocimiento a un reactor en el continente occidental. Al parecer había aumentado la presencia de bestias por los alrededores y debía encargarse de averiguar el origen y ponerle fin a ello.

Era la primera misión que le asignaban catalogada para SOLDADOS de su mismo rango. Una nueva oportunidad abierta. Haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para al fin demostrar al mundo su heroísmo.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

 _i._

Zack firmó el contrato de la misión sin pararse a leer. Para éso estaba el director Lazard, creía, para informarle mediante un resumen su próximo cometido. Era prácticamente su primera misión fuera de Midgar y de sus inmediaciones. Apenas sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo ante su superior, no atendió mucho a sus indicaciones y salió del despacho con el día y la hora exactas. Mientras tuviese algo con lo que mantener los pensamientos en otro lugar, estaba bien.

Debía admitir que la cuestión de Cloud le tenía inquieto. Su desaparición no era normal y, si hubiese ocurrido algo grave en su última misión, ya habrían informado de ello; confiaba en que él ya lo habría hecho de ser así. Sin embargo, había una parte suya en la que creía que algo entre ellos dos ocurrió, algo de lo que no era consciente, no hasta que no echó una mirada hacia atrás. Cloud poco a poco se fue haciendo más distante de lo habitual, sólo centrado en el entrenamiento, ya no tanto como amistad. Algo que pasó inadvertido para Zack, ahora cobraba peso. Quizás ya no estaba tan interesado en estar con él. Quería hablarlo, pero si era cierto de que trataba de evitarlo...

Frente a la habitación de Cloud, permaneció estático. Tentado de llamar como solía hacer, de entregarle otra nota por debajo de la puerta, pensó con mayor detenimiento.

Tal vez no estaba siendo justo el modo en que afrontaba su ausencia. Cloud podía tener mil razones por las que no daba señales de vida y, cualquiera de ellas, mantenía la mente de Zack en continua lucha por hallar la verdadera razón. Jamás se había preocupado por eso hasta ahora, en la que la angustia alteraba todos sus esquemas entorno a su vida. Por mucho que tratara de restarle importancia, Cloud se había vuelto un pilar muy importante en su círculo social y la idea de desprenderse de él era complicada, pero ya no estaba seguro cómo debía abordar su relación si él era tan opaco.

Alzó el puño para dar un toque en su puerta, con la sospecha de que se encontraría dentro, sin querer hablar, sin querer estar con él. Ese pensamiento lo torturaba cada día transcurrido y la sola idea de confirmarlo lo destrozaba. Quizás por eso se negó a llamar, temeroso de saber que Cloud perdió interés. Después de todo se estaban haciendo mayores y las promesas del pasado empezaban a carecer de sentido en sus mentes. Era momento de asumir que no sería para siempre, que era momento de ser realistas.

Zack bajó la mano y, negándose a saber más de él, dio un paso hacia atrás, con el cual regresaría a sus aposentos. Debía prepararse.

 _ii._

Con un pequeño macuto y la Buster Sword a la espalda, Zack se presentó con su equipo en los aparcamientos subterráneos del cuartel de Shin-Ra, lugar donde comenzaría su periplo hacia el continente occidental.

Allí le esperaban un par de soldados de infantería y el gran Sephiroth. Era un hombre bastante alto y con unos rasgos afilados que armonizaban muy bien con su personalidad reservada, pero el mismo tiempo desprendía un extraño encanto. Siempre vestía con capa negra, no con el uniforme oficial del cuerpo. Sobre todo llamaba la atención la marca de SOLDADO en sus ojos verdes y su cabello de color platino, largo y lacio, semejante a la espada Masamune que siempre portaba consigo. Era exactamente el ideal del ejército, el eslogan de Shin-Ra para reclutar a más gente. Y lo habían conseguido.

Tal hecho provocó que Zack se apresurara a reunirse con ellos. Con los ojos iluminados al verlo, no tardó en manifestar su emoción.

—¡Nuestra primera misión juntos! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Ésto promete.

Efectivamente, sería la primera misión que haría junto a Sephiroth, lo que le hacía tener muchas esperanzas de poder verle pelear. Algo así fue lo que había esperado hacer junto a Cloud, pero tal posibilidad cada vez estaba más lejos.

—Tranquilízate, Zack —respondió Sephiroth con un tono neutral—. Sólo es una misión de reconocimiento.

—Igual, estoy emocionadísimo —dijo sin esconder la dentadura—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Sephiroth miró a los dos soldados que permanecían en silencio y luego se dirigió a Zack.

—Aún falta alguien más —confirmó, aunque su gesto se tornó algo más severo cuando su mirada se clavó en un punto a las espaldas de Zack—. Oh, por ahí viene.

De inmediato, dio la orden al resto para montar en el furgón; Zack, en cambio, se giró para ver al último soldado de infantería que se acercaba con una notoria parsimonia. Recién acababa de ponerse el casco y, por el modo en que llegaba a paso ligero, estaba bastante nervioso o sólo le dolía el cuerpo al caminar.

—Vaya, parece que alguien se ha quedado dormido —rio Zack de forma simpática.

—Perdón por la demora —titubeó el soldado.

—No importa —dijo Sephiroth antes de finalizar con un suspiro—. No perdamos más tiempo.

Y, acto seguido, todos subieron a la camioneta y dio comienzo su largo viaje, el cual se prolongaría por más de una semana, entre paradas y un viaje en ferry. No había hecho un viaje parecido desde que abandonó Gongaga y la nostalgia, el deseo de volver, se hizo bastante fuerte. ¿Hacia dónde irían esa vez?

 _iii._

No paraba de sonar el constante golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el acorazado del furgón. No había cesado desde que penetraron en la falda de la cordillera y, según podía comprobar por la ventanilla del vehículo, seguiría así por mucho tiempo. No había manera de ver nada más allá de dos metros debido a la lluvia y a la intensa niebla; incluso el conductor se vio obligado a reducir la velocidad, pues el sendero ni siquiera se encontraba asfaltado.

Zack llevaba un buen rato con las piernas inquietas. Hacía horas que no habían hecho un descanso y necesitaba estirarse o perdería la cabeza encerrado por más tiempo. Por el momento, permanecía sentado en su lugar del furgón, nervioso, pasando del cinturón de seguridad, a diferencia de sus demás acompañantes. Enfrente estaban dos de los soldados de infantería y a su lado Sephiroth. Era la primera vez que realizaban una misión juntos y, a figurar por el conductor y los otros dos soldados, debían estar igual de inquietos.

—Pues sí que está lloviendo fuerte... —rompió el hielo mientras miraba por la ventana.

Luego observó a sus acompañantes, que se encontraban más bien sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Zack echó la cabeza hacia atrás, algo aburrido; sin embargo, el soldado que tenía justo enfrente captó su atención. No se había quitado el casco en todo el viaje y el fusil ni soltarlo, además no parecía estar teniendo buen viaje.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —se preocupó por él, aunque no recibió respuesta alguna—. Mareos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no te quitas el casco?

Sugirió mientras sonreía con levedad.

—Estoy bien... —respondió secamente, su voz amortiguada por el casco.

Zack, sintiéndose ignorado, pasó a dirigirse al otro soldado, con quien quiso tener el mismo detalle de prestarle interés, pero la penetrante voz de Sephiroth eliminó cualquier intención.

—Zack, ¿por qué no te relajas un poco?

—Estoy deseando usar la materia nueva que me han dado —se justificó y luego se desparramó un poco en su asiento—. Haz un esfuerzo en entenderme.

Sephiroth no pudo contener una risa en la garganta.

—Igual que un crío... —musitó con una imperceptible sonrisa mientras se llevaba los dedos sobre la frente.

—Bueno, ¿nos vas a informar sobre la misión o no? —preguntó Zack, ignorando la observación.

—Como ya dije, será una misión de reconocimiento, pero no una cualquiera.

—¡Suena bien!

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo Sephiroth mientras lo miraba con extrañeza.

Zack se incorporó en su lugar y después se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque me uní a SOLDADO para poder ser como tú, pero al ascender a 1ª Clase, la guerra ya había acabado —suspiró con decepción—. Mi gran deseo de convertirme en un héroe se esfumó con la guerra. Es por eso que siempre firmo cada vez que hay una misión como ésta. Es una manera de poder demostrar lo que valgo —entonces, Zack dirigió una intensa mirada a Sephiroth tras un silencio corto—. Dime... ¿Qué se siente al ser un héroe?

La pregunta no despertó nada en el contrario, que observaba a Zack con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Pero no estábamos hablando de la misión?

Éso le hizo percatarse de que se había ido por las ramas otra vez y se rascó la cabeza con cierta vergüenza, disculpándose en mitad de una sonrisa nerviosa.

—En fin, nos han encomendado la tarea de investigar un reactor Mako —continuó Sephiroth—. ¿Es que no leíste el informe?

Zack se encogió de hombros. De todos modos, no era la primera vez que firmaba el contrato sin leer.

—En cualquier caso, ha habido algunas denuncias por su mal funcionamiento y la aparición de violentas criaturas. En primer lugar, nos desharemos de ellas, después buscaremos el origen del problema y lo resolveremos.

Él se mantuvo pensativo por el tema de los monstruos. Luego volvió a preguntar:

—¿Y dónde dices que vamos?

Sephiroth suspiró sin remedio.

—¿Ni siquiera te informas del lugar al que vas? —negó con la cabeza—. Estamos de camino a Nibelheim.

La mención del lugar puso al joven recto como una vela. Nibelheim... Ése era el hogar de Cloud. La de veces que habían hablado de ir juntos. Siempre le hablaba de presentarle a su madre y la deliciosa comida que preparaba, los lugares interesantes del pueblo... Ojalá estuviera allí con él.

—Tú eres de ahí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sephiroth al soldado que tenían justo enfrente.

—Yo tengo un amigo que también es de Nibelheim —dijo Zack orgulloso y con la intención de indagar un poco más.

Pero, de pronto, el furgón dio un repentino frenazo en mitad del camino, arrastrando a Zack hacia el mismo soldado de Nibelheim. De no haber apoyado una mano en el reposacabezas de su compañero y aferrado la otra al agarradero a tiempo, habría salido disparado hacia el lado del conductor, o más allá.

Sephiroth chasqueó la lengua por su imprudencia, a punto de reprenderle, sin embargo, la asustada voz del conductor les hicieron centrarse en lo que realmente importaba:

—Señor... Algo acaba de pasar por delante de nosotros...

Tanto Zack como Sephiroth se miraron con preocupación.

—Debe tratarse de uno de esos monstruos —afirmó Sephiroth tras quitarse el cinturón y ponerse en pie—. Salgamos todos fuera.

Zack hizo lo mismo y lo siguió fuera del vehículo, seguido por los otros dos soldados, quienes no parecían muy a gusto de obedecer dichas órdenes.

Fuera, la lluvia intensificada por la tormenta los empapó en cuestión de segundos. La niebla tampoco les dejaba ver mucho, pero la intuición y la experiencia de Sephiroth los condujo directos a la enorme presencia de una criatura verdosa, semejante a la que uno podía imaginar en los cuentos de hadas. Un enorme dragón que, a pesar de sus evidentes deformidades, sería una irresponsabilidad dudar de su fuerza y sus violentos instintos de supervivencia.

No hubo palabras por parte de Sephiroth. Éste blandió su famosa espada Masamune y no esperó a que la infame criatura los advirtiese. Con un imposible salto, pareció volar hacia el dragón con la hoja apuntando directamente al cuello de la bestia. El filo se deslizó dentro de la dura piel como una aguja y el grito del dragón asustó a los presentes, que observaban con dificultad la batalla. No hubo posibilidad alguna para la criatura que, tras un forcejeo débil, su vida mermó a manos de Sephiroth.

Zack quedó boquiabierto, exactamente como sus compañeros que presenciaron aquello. Ni en sueños habría sido capaz de hacer algo parecido él mismo.

El resto de viaje hasta Nibelheim transcurrió con el asombro de todos ellos, en silencio.

 _iv._

Había dejado de llover poco después de que todos llegaran al pueblo, justo después del mediodía, y las nubes se habían retirado tan pronto como aparecieron. El olor de la tormenta había dejado su huella en las solitarias calles de Nibelheim, sin asfaltar ni adoquinar. Parecía una aldea de poco más de quinientos habitantes; perdida en la montaña y con poco interés por el cuidado urbano. Según Sephiroth, sus gentes tenían fama de ser reservados en cuanto a los extranjeros, aunque también entre sus propios vecinos. Poco se sabía sobre la naturaleza de tal actitud, pero eran desconfiados y poco habladores.

Bajo sus pies, las huellas de las botas dejaban su rastro por todo el trayecto hasta lo que parecía la entrada a Nibelheim. Ni siquiera tenían un cartel para informar a los turistas.

Sephiroth era el que encabezaba la unidad con paso firme mientras observaba con curiosidad las viejas casas de la aldea. Tejados altos, armazón de madera y paredes blancas. Éstas habían sido modernizadas con el sistema de distribución de la energía Mako, por lo que sus estructuras fueron ligeramente adornadas con transformadores y conductos de energía. Sephiroth se detuvo cuando llegaron a la plaza del pozo abandonado y se volteó hacia aquel soldado que no dejaba de comportarse de forma muy extraña.

—Es la primera vez que vuelves a tu hogar después de tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? —comentó Sephiroth—. Dime, ¿sientes esa nostalgia?

Una pregunta inofensiva, pero viniendo de Sephiroth resultaba algo extraño.

—Algo así... —respondió éste, que adelantaba sus pasos de forma errática.

En ese momento, Zack sintió un golpe de curiosidad por Sephiroth.

—¿Y tú, Sephiroth? ¿De dónde eres? —preguntó conforme se giraba hacia él.

—Yo no tengo una ciudad natal —contestó bastante serio.

—Pero... ¿Y tus padres?

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a preguntar sobre su vida personal y temía estar importunándole.

—Mi madre se llamaba Jenova. Murió justo cuando me dio a luz —dijo con una inquietante naturalidad—. Y mi padre... —de pronto, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, casi riendo; después negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, ¿qué importa? Sigamos con lo nuestro.

Sephiroth siempre conseguía desviar el tema lejos de sí mismo, pero por alguna razón, decidió revelar pequeños detalles en esa ocasión.

Éste avanzó en solitario hacia la plaza mientras el par de soldados de infantería permanecían merodeando por la zona, encomendada en ellos la tarea de hacer guardia mientras Zack y él terminaban de asentarse. No obstante, Zack quiso intercambiar un par de palabras con sus otros dos compañeros, curioso por saber si se encontraban bien.

—Como no te reúnas pronto con Sephiroth, vas a tener problemas —le advirtió uno de ellos.

Ni le dejó saludarle. Zack le restó importancia y decidió mantener una conversación con el otro soldado, el raro, a ver si se dignaba a ser más educado.

—Hacer guardia es un rollo, ¿a que sí? —dijo para iniciar una charla, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna—. Si te aburres, podemos practicar un poco con las armas.

Éste le respondió con la cabeza y enfatizó:

—No tengo tiempo —dijo con las palabras algo arrastradas.

—¿Ni siquiera para practicar la posición? —preguntó Zack mientras enderezaba la espalda y fingía llevar un fusil bajo el brazo—. Venga, quiero ver si lo haces bien.

El soldado se quiso rascar la cabeza, pero debido al casco, acabó haciendo un amago bastante ridículo. Titubeó un poco y después imitó a Zack, manteniendo la pose hasta recibir el aprobado.

—Buen trabajo —le felicitó con una sonrisa—. Tengo un compañero en Midgar con el que siempre estoy practicando. También es de aquí, como tú.

—¿Y es... bueno?

Zack se cruzó de brazos, como si se pensara la respuesta.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas, no sabía muy bien qué responder. Reconocía el talento de Cloud, pero no podía hablar de las mejorías que había hecho con la exposición de energía Mako. Además, había olvidado que su amistad ya no era tan fuerte como al principio y quizás tanto entusiasmo por él ya estaba fuera de lugar.

—Se ha esforzado mucho para llegar a SOLDADO, así que podría decir que sí —contestó después—. Se llama Cloud. ¿Por casualidad no te suena?

A lo que el soldado respondió con una negación muy repentina.

—Qué raro... —dijo con las manos puestas sobre el mentón—. Bueno, Cloud siempre ha sido muy tímido. Tal vez por éso no le conozcas... —y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa—. Por cierto, yo me llamo Zack, ¿y tú?

Justo a la espera de conocer el nombre de aquel soldado, la voz de Sephiroth se alzó entre las calles, requiriendo de su presencia. Zack no pudo más que sacar el aire de los pulmones con mucha pesadez.

—Bueno, ya hablaremos en otro momento —expresó cansado—. ¡Nos vemos!

Inmediatamente, Zack se reunió poco después con Sephiroth junto a la puerta de la posada de Gramps. No había dejado de contemplar los hogares como si en sus paredes pudiese leer lo que acontecía allí.

—¿No lo hueles? —preguntó Sephiroth.

Zack entonces olió a conciencia, pero no captó nada raro.

—No sé... ¿A agua estancada?

—No —se giró hacia él y le miró con cierta dureza—. Me refiero a Mako. La energía se derrocha por aquí.

No hizo la pregunta, pero Zack se cuestionaba cómo era capaz de oler algo así.

—Bien, visitaremos el reactor mañana al amanecer. Todo lo que necesitamos es crear un puesto de vigilancia allí, así que —sentenció Sephiroth mientras se dirigía al par de soldados rasos— vosotros dos, descansad. Tú podrías aprovechar y visitar a tus familiares y amigos. Y tú, Zack... por favor, asegúrate de que te vas a dormir pronto.

Sephiroth, poco después, desapareció por la puerta de la posada, dejando a Zack y al resto de los soldados campar a sus anchas. Y, al momento de despedirse de él y dirigirse a dar un paseo por el pueblo, vio justo al lado suyo a uno de los soldados tropezar con una piedra traicionera.

—Hey, que te caes —aguantó algo la risa y se acercó para comprobar que estaba bien—. Se te nota muy nervioso y no hablo sólo de ahora. Llevas todo el viaje así.

—Nunca sabes cuándo puede aparecer un monstruo —confesó el soldado, algo que provocó que Zack se mostrara más protector.

—No te preocupes. Para eso estamos los SOLDADOS de 1ª Clase —se golpeó el pecho.

—Ya... No vayas a perder tu oportunidad de convertirte en un héroe.

¿A qué vino eso? Zack no supo cómo tomarse ese comentario, pero antes de querer preguntar, el soldado se esfumó en dirección a las solitarias calles del pueblo.

Y, sin más preámbulos, Zack marchó a la posada para reunirse con Sephiroth. El recepcionista le informó de la habitación en la que se hospedarían los demás y subió a la planta superior. Allí se encontró con él, en el pasillo; tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y contemplaba el paisaje por el gran ventanal. En esos momentos solía ser difícil sacarle de sus pensamientos y pocas veces los compartía. Además, debía admitir que sentía a Sephiroth especialmente extraño ese día.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntó Zack conforme se aproximaba a su compañero.

—Este lugar... —dijo pensativo, sin despegar la mirada del paisaje exterior—. Es como si ya hubiese estado aquí antes.

Zack se cruzó de brazos después de mirar también por la ventana. Desde allí, se podía ver la cara norte del pueblo, apenas unas cuatro casas más y una imperiosa mansión; todas bañadas por el color anaranjado del ocaso. Recordaba que Cloud le habló de una mansión abandonada perteneciente a Shin-Ra. ¿Se trataría de la misma?

—Seguro que son tus imaginaciones o que recientemente viste algún folleto turístico con imágenes del pueblo —se encogió de hombros.

En respuesta, Sephiroth prensó los labios y se giró hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—Saldremos pronto por la mañana —le advirtió—. He contratado a una guía para que nos conduzca directamente al reactor Mako. Bastante joven, pero he oído que es muy competente.

—¿Y es guapa también?

Sephiroth chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa y giró la cabeza hacia él.

—Deberías irte a dormir ya. No pienso ser yo el que te levante.

Tras eso, ambos se separaron para descansar en sus respectivos cuartos.

 _v._

Al día siguiente, Zack despertó y, junto con Sephiroth, se reunieron con el resto en el lugar donde quedaba la antigua mansión; desde ese punto saldrían en dirección al reactor. Tuvieron que permanecer a la espera un rato, pues la guía y uno de los soldados de infantería que les acompañaban, aún no había llegado. Mientras tanto, se había formado un incómodo silencio entre los presentes, animado sobre todo por el padre de la guía, que no dejaba de refunfuñar a cada segundo.

Poco después llegó ésta a paso ligero. Una adolescente de cabello oscuro y largo, preparada para un viaje por los sinuosos caminos del monte. Y, sí, era muy guapa. Nada más reunirse con ellos, el alcalde se dirigió a Sephiroth de un modo muy amenazante.

—Escúchame, Sephiroth —espetó—. Como le ocurra algo...

—Confíe en mí —respondió con calma, sin rebajarse a su nivel.

Después, su hija intervino en la conversación:

—Estaré bien, papá —dijo con seguridad—. Tendré a dos SOLDADOS acompañándome.

Zack estaba sorprendido. Debía tener un poco menos que la edad de Cloud y, en ese sentido, le llamaba mucho la atención su complexión. Se notaba que hacía bastante ejercicio y, de ser de otro modo, no sería ella la que los acompañara hacia el reactor Mako. Aún así, tenía sus dudas; era una chica muy joven y no estaba preparada para enfrentamientos peligrosos.

—Muy bien —dijo ella mientras se dirigía al grupo entero—. Me llamo Tifa, encantada.

Zack, de inmediato, dio un par de pasos al frente y se acercó a ella.

—Así que Tifa... ¿Estás segura de que puedes venir? —dijo, no muy convencido.

—Así es —asintió la joven con firmeza—. He conseguido ser la más capacitada para este trabajo.

—Es peligroso —le advirtió Zack—. No puedo dejar que te involucres en esto.

Sephiroth no pudo evitar meter las narices en la conversación.

—Zack, deja de hacerte el héroe todo el tiempo —reprendió su actitud—. Si ha llegado hasta aquí es porque es capaz de llevar la situación sola.

Él sólo se limitó a suspirar después de rascarse la nuca y admitió las palabras de Sephiroth. No obstante, aquéllo no dejaba que siguiese preocupado.

Y, antes de que se dispusieran a emprender su camino hacia el monte, un joven con una cámara fotográfica llegó hasta ellos con premura y les interrumpió educadamente:

—Perdone, señor Sephiroth... —dijo algo amedrentado—. ¿Podría dejarme tomarle una foto? Tifa, tú también puedes posar.

No podía creer que lo estuviese ignorando. Él también era un SOLDADO de 1ª Clase, pero supuso que no era lo suficientemente famoso. Aquéllo lo dejó bastante decepcionado.

Tanto Sephiroth como Tifa, tras mirarse con algo de incomodidad, aceptaron hacer la instantánea. Acortaron distancias entre ellos y Zack también se aproximó a ellos.

—¿Puedo ponerme yo también? —pidió con un tono que salió más suplicante de lo que tuvo intención.

El periodista simplemente se encogió de hombros y, con la cámara en mano, se colocó en el ángulo perfecto para que la mansión Shin-Ra quedara justo detrás de ellos. Se agachó un poco para que la imagen quedara encuadrada en el objetivo y lanzó el flash de inmediato.

—¡Gracias! —expresó contento—. Os daré una copia cuando revele el carrete.

Sephiroth se retiró tan pronto la fotografía fue tomada y Zack intuyó que no estaba muy cómodo el ser aquella figura pública que tanta atención atraía.

Finalmente, el grupo inició su marcha por el desértico camino que se abría a su paso, no sin antes haber esperado al último soldado de infantería que se quedó dormido.

Shin-Ra había construido el reactor Mako en el Monte Nibel. Soplaba un penetrante frío proveniente de las montañas. Según había oído del dependiente del hostal, el número de bestias habían aumentado en el último año. Parecía ser la única razón que empezó a preocupar a los habitantes de verdad, pues cuando los árboles del monte empezaron a morir mucho antes y los animales autóctonos a desaparecer nunca le dieron importancia, seguramente por las comodidades que la energía Mako les proporcionaba. Nadie estaba dispuesto a sacrificar el bienestar por el medio ambiente.

Por esa misma razón, mientras caminaban por el arenoso sendero del monte, sólo podía contemplarse un paisaje muerto de roca caliza en estado de erosión. El aumento de la temperatura con el extremo frío del invierno había acelerado la descomposición del terreno, por lo que aquel lugar se había vuelto muy peligroso.

Tifa los guiaba por los lugares más seguros del paraje, los que coincidían con un suelo más firme y la ausencia de criaturas. Sin embargo, más adelante, se hallaba un enorme desfiladero conectado por un largo puente colgante. La joven se detuvo al inicio de éste y advirtió a sus acompañantes:

—A partir de aquí la cosa se complica bastante y puede ser muy peligroso —se giró hacia ellos—. Seguidme.

Ella inició el trayecto por el puente y marcó un ritmo lento para que dicho puente aguantara el movimiento del viento y el peso de los que seguirían. Sin embargo, cuando por fin todos atravesaron más de la mitad del camino, no contaron con el repentino soplo de aire proveniente de las montañas, el cual hizo balancear el puente con agresividad.

—¡Agarraos bien! —les ordenó Tifa.

Y funcionó, pero a costa de que el puente se desprendiera violentamente del extremo anterior. Las cuerdas se soltaron y el grupo fue balanceado hacia el lado contrario del precipicio hasta chocar con su superficie. Tifa y Sephiroth consiguieron trepar por los tablones de madera del puente hasta el borde. Zack, en cambio, se encontró más abajo, advertido por los gimoteos del otro soldado que, por suerte, su fusil se había enganchado entre la madera y las cuerdas. No dudó y se prestó a ayudarle. Bajó lo suficiente para tenderle una mano y se la agarró cuando la tuvo en contacto.

—Te tengo.

Lo ayudó a afianzarse a los tablones y ambos subieron juntos hasta el borde del acantilado. Allí estaban Tifa y Sephiroth esperándoles.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Zack al soldado cuando lo notó tan nervioso.

Éste asintió mientras se apresuraba a recolocarse mejor el casco.

—Parece que todos lo estamos —dijo Sephiroth, que observaba frente a ellos una serie de caminos que se dirigían a varias aperturas en la roca—. ¿Y hacia dónde vamos ahora?

—Las cuevas que veis están conectadas entre sí. Para que se entienda mejor, se puede comparar a una colonia de hormigas —Tifa observó al resto y se percató de algo—. Espera, ¿no falta alguien?

—L-lo vi caer cuando el puente se rompió —dijo el soldado con voz trémula.

Sephiroth suspiró y terminó negando con la cabeza.

—Puede que suene insensible, pero no tenemos tiempo para comprobar si sigue vivo o no —dicho aquéllo, Zack se sintió bastante mal—. Tenemos que seguir adelante.

Ahora, con un integrante menos entre ellos, siguieron los pasos de Tifa al interior de la roca. En el interior apenas se distinguía algo por la poca claridad que llegaba del exterior, pero la guía no parecía perder en ningún momento su orientación. Avisaba de los obstáculos y explicaba un poco la formación de aquel lugar. Zack se limitaba a seguirles y a cuidar del soldado que de vez en cuando se quedaba un poco atrás. Conforme más avanzaban, más cargado se encontraba el ambiente debido a la humedad.

Poco después, la apertura de la cueva se divisaba a pocos metros de ellos, conduciéndolos a una cámara iluminada por un agujero que conectaba con el exterior y también por un brillo desconocido. Éste último procedía de una estalagmita, formada por un material muy reflectante. Era por ello que la cámara se veía decorada por una infinidad de colores.

El grupo se detuvo allí para echar un vistazo. Sobre todo el soldado raso era el que se veía más curioso al respecto.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Zack, que no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro.

—La llamamos 'la cueva arco iris' —respondió Tifa, aproximándose a la estalagmita—. Se desconoce qué es lo que produce tantos colores.

Sephiroth acompañó a Tifa para inspeccionar la misma zona.

—Debe ser por la energía Mako —dedujo—. Esta montaña rebosa de dicha energía, la razón por la que el reactor fue construido aquí.

—¿Y ésto qué es? —preguntó el soldado de repente, señalando la estalagmita.

—Un manantial de Mako —explicó Sephiroth—. Un milagro de la naturaleza.

—Es muy bonito... —opinó Tifa—. Pero si el reactor sigue absorbiendo la energía, este manantial se secará también, ¿verdad?

—Así es —continuó Sephiroth con la explicación—. Cuando se condensa la energía Mako, se produce la materia. Es también una de las funciones que tienen los reactores —se inclinó para observar mejor el mineral—. Sin embargo, aunque es muy raro, también es posible encontrarla de manera natural.

Se creó un pequeño silencio entre ellos, algo que aprovechó Zack para hacer otra pregunta.

—Puede que ésto no venga al caso, pero... ¿Cómo es posible que haciendo uso de la materia podamos producir energías mágicas?

Sephiroth parecía alegrado de que hiciera esa pregunta.

—La materia alberga en su interior el conocimiento y la sabiduría de los Ancianos. De ese modo, ese conocimiento interactúa a través de nosotros y del planeta —explicó brevemente.

—Así que es aquí donde se encuentra el conocimiento de los Ancianos... —Tifa dijo para sí misma.

—Cualquiera con un poco de materia puede usar libremente ese poder. Muchos lo llaman «magia», pero lo cierto es que se puede explicar con mucha facilidad con los datos correspondientes.

Zack recordaba haber escuchado algo parecido, durante su adiestramiento. Podría tratarse de una hipótesis, pues el asunto de los Ancianos seguía siendo una leyenda sin demostrar. Más bien quería pensar que se trataba de un cuento de hadas.

—Magia... —musitó Zack—. Es un poder muy misterioso.

De pronto, Sephiroth comenzó a reír como pocas veces le había escuchado. Tanto sorprendió, que tanto Tifa como el soldado de infantería alzaron la mirada estupefactos.

—¿Es que he dicho algo gracioso? —preguntó Zack cruzándose de brazos.

—Una vez un hombre me dijo que nunca usara términos poco científicos como «poder misterioso» —dijo, relajando la risa—. Aún recuerdo lo enfadado que se puso aquella vez.

—¿Y quién era ése?

—El _profesor_ Hojo, de Shin-Ra Inc. Un hombre inexperto que fue asignado para asumir el puesto de un gran científico. Era una masa andante de complejos, así que puedes imaginar la envidia que le tenía.

No permanecieron allí por más tiempo. Alentados por Sephiroth, Tifa los condujo por el único camino que los separaba del llano donde fue construido el reactor Mako. Nada más salir de la cueva, sólo les faltaba caminar el trecho de terreno hasta las escaleras de la construcción metálica. Zack, de algún modo, lo contempló con cierto disgusto. Y pensar que aquéllo era la causa de que los habitantes Nibelheim viviesen mejor... Incluso cuando el paisaje se encontraba muerto, el reactor seguía contradiciendo la naturaleza con su aspecto frío y desolado.

Una vez creyó en el avance de Shin-Ra, ¿pero el precio realmente valía la pena?

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo Tifa, al dar los últimos pasos al reactor.

La joven mostró su intención de subir las escaleras, algo que Zack detuvo al agarrar su brazo.

—Tifa, tú te esperas aquí —le pidió.

En ese momento, ella se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad y torció el gesto.

—Yo también quiero ver qué hay dentro —espetó—. Tengo derecho a saber cuál es la razón de todo esto.

Zack sólo se limitó a suspirar; no sabía cómo decirle que no a una chica. Por fortuna, Sephiroth intervino en la disputa.

—Sólo el personal autorizado puede entrar —le explicó—. Este lugar está lleno de secretos industriales de la corporación.

—¡Pero...!

Sephiroth entonces se acercó al soldado raso y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Vigila a la chica —le susurró y el soldado asintió.

Acto seguido, Sephiroth comenzó a subir las escaleras acompañado de Zack. El soldado, por otro lado, bloqueó el acceso de las escaleras con fusil en mano. Tifa resopló cediendo a regañadientes y se quedó merodeando por la zona.

Gracias a sus identificadores, tanto Zack como Sephiroth penetraron en el interior del reactor, directos a la sala de máquinas donde podrían localizar el problema con toda probabilidad. Todos los reactores construidos alrededor del mundo funcionaban automáticamente. Esa era la razón por la que no había ni un alma trabajando allí y, cuando se daba un caso como aquel, era necesario enviar al personal de Shin-Ra para resolver los problemas que requerían de atención humana.

Zack siguió los pasos de Sephiroth después de atravesar una serie de dependencias reservadas al almacenamiento de energía y la sala de máquinas.

—Oye, creo nos hemos saltado la habitación...

—Ya sé dónde está el problema.

Y como si estuviese seguro de dónde provenía, Sephiroth lo condujo hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los condensadores de energía. Se trataba de una sala de iluminación rojiza, llena de cápsulas de condensación ordenadas en una serie de filas que ascendían hacia un piso superior.

Zack permaneció abajo, dejando que fuese Sephiroth el que inspeccionara el lugar. Siendo él quien tenía más experiencia y poseía más sabiduría, no quería poner la mano en ningún botón o conducto sin tener ni idea. Tras realizar una serie de inspecciones en los conductos de las cápsulas, Sephiroth se vio atraído por la puerta que había en lo más alto. Zack le siguió y, conforme se aproximaba, más visible era la la placa sobre dicha puerta. Claramente se leía el nombre de Jenova. Sephiroth trató de abrirla, pero estaba bloqueada.

—No creo que se vaya a abrir —dijo Zack mientras releía la placa—. ¿Jenova no era el nombre de tu madre?

No obstante, Sephiroth no respondió a su pregunta. Sólo se dio media vuelta y volvió a descender las escaleras hasta el panel de control de aquella sala. Zack le siguió algo confuso.

—Ésta es la razón del mal funcionamiento del reactor —explicó Sephiroth mientras contemplaba en la pantalla un aviso de la rotura de un conducto—. ¿Lo ves? —señaló la zona exacta—. Este conducto tiene una fuga. Zack, ve y cierra la válvula.

Obedeció y dio con la válvula que suministraba energía Mako a todos los condensadores de la sala. La cerró y, con ello, el problema de la fuga fue resuelto. Con eso bastaría para que el índice de monstruos disminuyera con el tiempo.

—No entiendo cómo ha podido romperse —expresó Sephiroth con duda.

Éste se acercó a la cápsula donde había encontrado la rotura y echó un vistazo al interior, en busca de una explicación. Sin embargo, pareció sólo halló más preguntas; era difícil intuir su estado con sólo mirarle a la cara.

—¿Ves algo extraño? —preguntó Zack, que se mantenía de pie, a su lado.

Pero Sephiroth se limitó a suspirar.

—Hojo... —pronunció aquel nombre con decepción—. Ni aún haciendo ésto llegará a estar a la altura del profesor Gast.

—Sigo sin enterarme.

Zack se cruzó de brazos y Sephiroth chasqueó la lengua. Luego señaló las cápsulas para explicárselo con más detalle.

—Éste es el lugar donde la energía Mako es condensada y solidificada, al menos cuando la maquinaria trabaja correctamente —miró a Zack en ese instante—. Ahora bien, ¿en qué se convierte la energía Mako cuando se acelera su condensación?

Él frunció el ceño conforme pensaba en la respuesta, y cuando dio con ella, chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Ah, sí! Se convierte en materia.

—Normalmente es lo que ocurre, sí —continuó con su explicación—. Pero Hojo colocó algo más en las cápsulas... Echa un vistazo por la ventanilla.

Zack le miró extrañado y, tras encogerse de hombros, hizo lo que le pidió. Se asomó y en el interior distinguió la silueta de un humano, o al menos lo que quedaba de él. Se separó de la ventana horrorizado, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—¡¿Qué cojones... es éso?!

—Miembros regulares de SOLDADO que han sido rociados con Mako —dijo Sephiroth que, tras ver el horror en el rostro de Zack, trató de calmarlo—. Tu caso ha sido diferente al de estos, por éso no has llegado a desarrollar malformaciones. No es lo mismo exponerte a la radiación de Mako que bañarte literalmente en ella.

Lo cierto era que éso no le hacía sentir mejor. Más bien todo lo contrario. Exactamente, ¿qué le diferencia de ellos cuando habían recibido una exposición de energía Mako?

—Sin embargo, estos miembros de SOLDADO no parecen ser experimentos fallidos —Sephiroth se mostró pensativo—. Hay algo voluntario en todo esto. Su aspecto está lejos de ser humano, no obstante es difícil decir qué son.

Zack jamás habría imaginado que Shin-Ra permitiese la experimentación con humanos, pero a esas alturas no sabía por qué le sorprendía; ya había visto sucesos muy extraños últimamente, empezando por el tema de Aerith.

—Parecen monstruos —sugirió, incapaz de quitarse la imagen de la cabeza.

—Diría que también —coincidió Sephiroth regresando la mirada a la cápsula que había visto—. Y es precisamente Hojo el que está creando todos estos seres. Organismos mutados con energía Mako, éso son.

Pero había algo extraño en todo ello. Si aquellos miembros de SOLDADO eran de tipo regular, tal y como había expresado Sephiroth... La duda surgió y no pudo más que manifestarla.

—Espera —pausó Zack—, has dicho que estos SOLDADOS no son mi caso, que yo he recibido otro tipo de exposición. ¿Éso quiere decir que tú eres distinto?

La cuestión parecía muy sencilla, sin embargo la duda se implantó en Sephiroth como una dolorosa espina. Zack lo observó; no sabía decir si realmente se encontraba en aquella sala ahora. Tenía la mirada perdida y, durante largos segundos, ninguno de los dos articuló palabra.

—¿Sephiroth...? —comenzó a preocuparse—. ¿Te encuentras...?

—No puede ser...

De repente, Sephiroth desenfundó su espada y comenzó golpear su acero contra la cápsula. Zack se vio obligado a apartarse y guardarse de sus mortales estocadas. Su fuerza estaba consiguiendo penetrar en el acorazado, lo que demostraba que algo le estaba atormentando de verdad.

—¿También fui creado de esta manera? ¿Soy como estos monstruos?

—Sephiroth... —volvió a llamarle, no sabiendo muy bien cómo hacerle recuperar su seguridad.

«Jamás quise decir eso.»

Parecían cuestiones retóricas, pero la verdad era que, entre la incapacidad actual de Sephiroth para escuchar y la incompetencia de Zack, la situación cada vez se volvía más insostenible.

—¡Lo has visto! —gritó Sephiroth a medida que ejercía más y más fuerza contra el armazón a cada palabra que soltaba—. ¡Todos... eran humanos!

—¿Humanos? ¡Ni de coña! ¡Ya no lo son!

Pero sus palabras cayeron en saco roto, aunque las estocadas de Sephiroth poco a poco iban perdiendo fuerza.

—Desde que era un niño, siempre me sentí diferente a los demás —confesó una vez consiguió controlar la rabia—. Sabía que era especial en cierto sentido, pero no así...

En ese momento, un extraño ruido proveniente de una cápsula lejana llamó la atención de los dos. El gas de su interior comenzó a liberarse como si se tratara de una olla a presión, hecho que hizo saltar por los aires la puerta. El líquido y el gas salieron para dejar al descubierto un humano en proceso de mutación. Apenas pudiendo realizar un movimiento, sólo se escuchaba su tétrico alarido.

«¿Soy humano?»

No comprendió del todo qué era lo que Sephiroth quiso decir. Por aquel entonces estaba mucho más impresionado por el hecho de que Shin-Ra estuviese creando monstruos.

 _vi._

Todo el pueblo estaba revuelto por la extraña situación que estaban viviendo los últimos par de días. Se suponía que todo lo descubierto en el reactor era secreto empresarial, sin embargo no fue suficiente para mantener a Nibelheim tranquila. La noticia de la desaparición de Sephiroth se había extendido como la pólvora y habían comenzado las habladurías entre los vecinos. Se decía que algunos empleados de Shin-Ra se habían presentado para eliminar información que pudiese comprometer la imagen de la empresa, también habían crecido las sospechas hacia Sephiroth, pero todas las acusaciones eran infundadas.

Se supo entonces que Sephiroth se había enclaustrado en la mansión de Shin-Ra. Aquella tarde, Zack se presentó allí. La mansión era enorme, construida con piedra proveniente del mismísimo Monte Nibel. Vertical y con aire lúgubre, parecía provenir de una época antigua. Desde el principio su pretensión fue la de demostrar lo poderoso que era su dueño frente a la humildad de toda la población de Nibelheim y siempre existió desprecio hacia ese lugar, pero cuando el dueño se marchó, pasó a ser un lugar anecdótico, casi misterioso.

Zack atravesó la verja oxidada y cruzó el jardín muerto hasta el gran portón de madera. La abrió y se detuvo a contemplar el interior, tan presuntuoso como era desde fuera, parecido al hogar de un rey déspota. Por las escaleras, vio aparecer al soldado de infantería bastante nervioso, para variar.

—Hey, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Zack mientras subía las escaleras.

—Estaba buscando a Sephiroth... —respondió como si esperase una reprimenda.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

El soldado negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero sí que lo vi entrar por esa habitación... creo —le señaló una de las puertas de la segunda planta—. Desde entonces no le he visto salir.

—Gracias.

No se demoró un segundo más y se adentró en el cuarto indicado, sin embargo se encontró con la sorpresa de que aquella habitación no tenía ninguna salida. Pero algo que aprendió en su experiencia como SOLDADO, era que no debía fiarse de las apariencias. Comenzó a inspeccionar el dormitorio y fácilmente captó que, de la pared de piedra, emergía una suave brisa de aire frío y húmedo. No necesitó más pruebas y, con un poco de fuerza, consiguió deslizar la pared hacia un lado. Al otro lado se dejó ver un pozo iluminado por antorchas, a cuyo fondo se accedía a través de unos peldaños de madera en espiral. Con toda seguridad, Sephiroth debía estar abajo.

Zack descendió cuidadosamente hasta llegar al sótano y un pasillo sin reformar se extendió frente a él. En su final, una habitación poco iluminada por lámparas. Su preocupación por Sephiroth le hizo caminar hasta aquella sala. Desde su umbral pudo ver una serie de estanterías con productos de laboratorio, un escritorio que rebosaba de éstos mismos y una sofisticada maquinaria de experimentación; no había ninguna duda de que aquéllo había estado abandonado por largos años. A mano izquierda, otro pasillo cubierto por pilas de libros en el suelo y en sus estanterías, todos manipulados por un Sephiroth enfrascado en sus contenidos. Tan absorto se encontraba en la lectura, que ni siquiera se percató de Zack.

Quiso llamarle, pero Sephiroth no dejaba de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta.

—«... un organismo aparentemente muerto fue hallado en un estrato geológico de dos mil años. El profesor Gast llamó a este organismo "Jenova"... Día 60: Se confirma que Jenova es una Anciana... Día 73: Se aprueba el Proyecto Jenova. Se aprueba el reactor Mako n.º 1 para su uso...» —detuvo la lectura y alzó la mirada con consternación—. ¿Es una coincidencia que el Proyecto Jenova tenga el mismo nombre que mi madre? —divagó en voz alta—. Profesor Gast... ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?

Las dudas y la amargura del hombre atrajo a Zack, preocupado.

—Sephiroth...

—Déjame solo.

Quiso acercarse, pero Sephiroth fue claro. Zack no insistió y abandonó el sótano con la cabeza agachada.

«Sephiroth no salió de la mansión en tres días y en ningún momento las luces del sótano se apagaron. No dejaba de leer esos libros, siempre metido en aquella sala como si estuviese poseído por algo.»

 _vii._

Zack permaneció los siguientes días durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de la mansión abandonada, temeroso de dejar solo a Sephiroth. Le había pedido al soldado que se quedara haciendo guardia en la entrada del sótano mientras descansaba, por si se dignaba a salir. Fue llegada la noche del tercer día, nada más despertarse, que Zack regresó a la alcoba de al lado, donde el soldado le esperaba medio dormido.

—Chico —la voz de Zack hizo que el soldado se incorporara de la silla y se pusiese en pie—. ¿Alguna novedad?

—N-no. Bueno, sí... —respondió poco seguro—. Hace una hora escuché varios golpes. Sephiroth no parece estar bien.

En ese momento, una risa provino de lo más profundo del sótano. Zack frunció el ceño y, sin demora, descendió al sótano.

Allí lo encontró, exactamente en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, sentado frente al escritorio del despacho de la biblioteca. Todos los libros estaban tirados por el suelo y Sephiroth no tenía muy buena cara debido a lo poco que había dormido y comido. Pronto, la presencia de Zack fue advertida por él.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —inquirió Sephiroth con dureza cuando separó la vista del libro.

No parecía reconocerlo, así que Zack se acercó más a la luz, donde pudiese verle.

—Oh, ya... —dijo de pronto con desinterés y regresó la mirada al papel—. Un traidor.

—¿Traidor? —preguntó sin comprender a qué venía eso—. ¿De qué vas?

Sephiroth suspiró con pesadez. Dejó caer el libro sobre el escritorio y se levantó del asiento para rodear el mueble.

—A ver, traidor ignorante —remarcó las palabras y se sentó en la esquina del escritorio con un aire más condescendiente y enojado al que solía tener—, te lo explicaré. ¿Sabías que este planeta originalmente pertenecía a los Cetra? Eran un pueblo nómada que emigraban de un lado a otro, se asentaban por un tiempo y luego volvían a ocupar otro lugar. Después de centurias, hallaron la Tierra Prometida, lugar que les concedió la felicidad absoluta. Aquéllo pronto provocó las disensiones en el pueblo: los que querían seguir emigrando y los que querían quedarse, ya cansados de viajar. Se dividieron. Los que decidieron ser sedentarios construyeron nuevos refugios por todo el mundo y decidieron llevar una vida más fácil. Comenzaron a recolectar y a consumir lo que los Cetra y el planeta producían, sin dar nada a cambio. Sí, Zack... Esos renegados son tus antepasados.

Zack no comprendió a qué venía acusarle de algo tan remoto, por algo que desconocía y que ni siquiera sabía la veracidad de esa historia. Por eso, las palabras de Sephiroth le llegaban con dolor, dolor por ver a un compañero perder la cabeza por hechos del pasado, y aún había más...

—Tiempo atrás, una catástrofe azotó el planeta. Tus ancestros sobrevivieron porque fueron unos cobardes. Dejaron que los Cetra se sacrificaran para salvar el mundo. Después de eso, esos cobardes repoblaron el mundo, olvidando sus raíces y todo lo que sucedió. Ahora todo lo que queda de los Cetra es toda esta pila insignificante de informes —dijo al tirar algunos papeles con desprecio.

Zack sólo negó con la cabeza. Seguía sin entender por qué tenía tanta rabia.

—¿Y por qué te importa tanto eso?

Sephiroth se llevó un par de dedos a la frente, hastiado.

—¿Es que no es evidente? —le reprendió—. Se halló a una Anciana llamada Jenova en un estrato geológico de dos mil años. El Proyecto Jenova... ¿Te suena? Mediante él, se quería crear gente con los poderes de los Cetra —hizo una pausa—. Y yo fui el único que consiguieron crear.

—¿Crear...? —respondió atónito.

Al parecer Sephiroth tuvo razón. De algún modo, no era del todo humano.

—Sí —afirmó al alejarse del escritorio—. El profesor Gast, líder del Proyecto Jenova y científico de renombre, me creó.

Sephiroth comenzó a acercarse a Zack y éste se mantuvo en su lugar, confuso.

—Pero... ¿Pero cómo...? —le miró perplejo—. Sephiroth...

Hubo un momento en el que pudo ver en sus ojos el odio, la ira... y su locura, enfocados sobre él. Y de pronto, el brazo de Sephiroth se cruzó por delante suya y apartó a Zack con fuerza.

—Apártate —espetó cuando le hizo caer al suelo—. Voy a ver a mi madre.

Zack chocó con una estantería y un montón de libros cayeron encima de él. No llegó a aturdirle lo suficiente, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sephiroth ya había desaparecido del sótano. No demoró en regresar a la planta superior, a la espera de encontrarse con el soldado y que le informara, pero también había desaparecido. No tuvo más opción que salir fuera. Y, tan pronto como avanzó por el pasillo superior, desde las mismas ventanas, se vislumbró el caos. Una explosión lo alertó, seguido de una masa de luz que ascendió hasta el cielo.

—Oh, no...

Salió disparado de la mansión para encontrarse, cuando atravesó los muros del cercado, el pueblo arrasado en llamas. Éstas se elevaban como columnas mientras grupos de gente gritaban y trataban de escapar del desastre, pero pocos tuvieron posibilidad debido a la inflamación de la energía Mako suministrada a los hogares. Zack, con la única preocupación de ayudar a los habitantes, se introdujo en el mar de fuego, arriesgándose así a perder la vida. Apenas distinguía el camino a tomar y, tras toparse con el camino bloqueado por un fuego imposible, tuvo que reconsiderar qué debía hacer. No obstante, antes de tomar una nueva decisión, fue sorprendido por la repentina presencia de Sephiroth, que caminaba a través de las llamas como si estuviese dotado con inmunidad.

Los ojos de Zack lo contemplaron con ira, a su paso, asesinando a todo habitante que huía del caos reinante. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de algo así? ¡Se suponía que trabajaban para ayudar a esas personas!

—Ésto... es horrible —musitó, horrorizado por las acciones de un hombre que consideró amigo—. Sephiroth, ¿qué te ha pasado?

El hombre caminaba en la única dirección hacia el norte, revelando así sus siguientes motivaciones. Zack lo tenía claro: iba a detener a Sephiroth allí.

Su pista lo llevó directamente al reactor Mako. A la perfección recordaba el rumbo que debía tomar hasta la sala de condensación. Sólo faltaba atravesar el puente que lo conduciría hasta Sephiroth, pero, para su sorpresa, no estaban solos.

«¿Tifa...? ¿Qué hace aquí?»

Ella se encontraba a varios metros más lejos de su posición, junto a la entrada de la estancia y arrodillada junto al cuerpo de su padre, éste agonizando por una herida de espada. En un lastimoso eco, los sollozos de la chica inundaban el espacio.

—Papá... —le llamó con pena.

Entre el silencio, un susurro imperceptible emanaba de los labios del hombre moribundo.

—¿Sephiroth...?

La sorpresa de Tifa hizo que detuviese las lágrimas y que su tristeza se convirtiera en rabia.

—¡¿Sephiroth te hizo ésto?! —exclamó, esperando de su padre una afirmación.

Pero esa afirmación no llegó jamás. Tifa insistía con una suave sacudida sobre los hombros del hombre. Sus caricias ni su voz ya no le hacían reaccionar.

—Papá...

Y de nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, pero esta vez alimentadas por la ira. Sus sollozos se hicieron desgarradores.

—Sephiroth... SOLDADO... Los reactores... Shin-Ra... Todo... —gritó con rabia y encogida en sí misma—. ¡Os odio a todos!

Sin ser realmente dueña de sus pensamientos y cegada por la brutalidad con la que su padre había sido asesinado, se levantó del suelo empuñando el arma que Sephiroth había abandonado y corrió al interior de la sala de condensación.

—¡Tifa! —la llamó—. ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Es peligroso!

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Zack se vio obligado a salir tras ella. Desde el umbral, la adolescente empuñaba la espada masamune con dificultad y subió las escaleras que la separaban del destructor de Nibelheim.

—Madre, he venido a verte... —deliró Sephiroth frente a la abertura sellada que, presumiblemente, escondía a Jenova—. Por favor, abre la puerta.

Poco a poco, Tifa se le acercó, cada vez más firme en sus intenciones. Tanto fue así, que no pudo controlar el hacerse notar.

—¡¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?!

Sin comprender las motivaciones de Sephiroth y cegada por la ira, Tifa se abalanzó hacia él y dirigió el filo del arma hacia su cabeza. Pero de pronto, Sephiroth se volteó y esquivó la ofensiva con sólo agacharse. Tifa gritó de rabia y volvió a enviar una siguiente estocada que éste sorteó con mucha facilidad. La proximidad le dio ventaja a Sephiroth para desarmarla y, recuperando su espada, barrió el cuerpo de Tifa de arriba abajo. Y, antes de que cayera al suelo, la empujó lejos con una patada en el pecho.

Frente a ojos de Zack, el cuerpo de la joven cayó por las escaleras como si se tratara de un simple muñeco.

—¡Tifa!

Zack corrió hasta ella con angustia y observó las graves heridas que portaba una vez se agachó. La sangre brotaba peligrosamente del corte causado por Sephiroth, llevándose su vida poco a poco. No creía que pudiese salvarse y lo lamentaba con todo su corazón. ¿Y él quería ser un héroe?

Con lentitud, se puso en pie y blandió la Buster Sword. Desde su posición pudo ver que la puerta de Jenova se encontraba abierta y, sin pensarlo dos veces, Zack subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y entró en la siguiente dependencia.

Se trataba de una sala oscura, mecanizada, por la que una serie de conductos drenaban un extraño líquido de un tanque central, cuyo contenido estaba oculto con una efigie femenina: la representación de la _Madre_. Sephiroth se hallaba frente a ésta y la alababa con los brazos en alto, conteniendo una risa siniestra.

—Madre, recuperemos este planeta juntos —pronunció palabras enajenadas—. Se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea... ¿Por qué no vamos a la Tierra Prometida?

Zack se cansó de tanta locura y probó a llamar su atención.

—¡Sephiroth! —lo llamó con enojo a medida que empuñaba su espada con firmeza—. ¡Vuelve en ti de una vez! ¡Escúchame!

Quiso provocar en él una respuesta, de la cual sólo surgió otra risa de Sephiroth. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle, absorto en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Han vuelto, Madre —respiró hondo—. Con tu supremo poder, con tu conocimiento y magia... Madre, estás destinada a convertirte en la soberana de este planeta —despacio, las manos de Sephiroth ascendieron hasta la efigie y la agarró de sus anclajes—, pero esos ignorantes traidores... esas criaturas indignas... te lo están quitando. Pero estoy aquí... ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

En ese momento, Sephiroth, el hijo de Jenova desencajó la figura metálica de su base y la lanzó hacia un lado para descubrir la verdadera forma de la Anciana. Un ser de apariencia humanoide permanecía dentro de un tanque lleno de líquido para su conservación. Su viva mirada se hallaba fija en los presentes, lo que despertaba la duda de si realmente estaba muerta.

Lentamente, Sephiroth se volteó para encarar a Zack y dejó ver su mirada desencajada por la locura.

—Sephiroth... Yo confiaba en ti... —pronunció con dificultad al dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de su tristeza—. ¡No, tú no eres el Sephiroth que yo conozco!

Zack lo retó con su espada y Sephiroth no demoró en arremeter contra él.

Una ardua batalla siguió, una en la que Zack no tuvo posibilidad alguna de vencer a un SOLDADO como Sephiroth que, de ser cierta su ascendencia, lo mataría. La batalla finalizó cuando su cuerpo fue despedido del interior de la instancia. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra las cápsulas de condensación lo indujeron a la inconsciencia. Cayó inerte sobre la plataforma de metal, junto a su espada.

Al final resultó que no estuvo preparado para aquella misión. Creyendo en un desenlace sencillo en el que no variaría de acabar con algunas bestias, no vio venir la inminente locura de Sephiroth y los estragos que causó a un pueblo entero. Un pueblo que no era cualquiera... El hogar de Cloud. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar lo que había ocurrido? ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara después de haber dejado que ocurriera tal cosa? Vaya héroe... que ni siquiera sabía si saldría de allí con vida.

Una serie de voces hizo que sus ojos se abrieran con dificultad. Éstas provenían de la sala de Jenova, en la que él fue vencido, sin embargo, parecía que alguien nuevo osó desafiar a Sephiroth. De pronto surgió un silencio. Le fue imposible hacer ningún movimiento, su visión borrosa formó poco a poco la imagen de alguien bajar peldaño a peldaño desde aquella sala, frente a él. Empapada en sangre, arrastraba la Buster Sword a cada paso que daba, hasta que la dejó caer con un estrepitoso ruido metálico. Intentó enfocar la vista al rostro de aquella persona, la cual presumiblemente venció a Sephiroth. Y, cuando al fin alcanzó ver algo de él, volvió a perder el conocimiento.

«¿Cloud...?»


	9. Chapter 9

**Epílogo**

La fina lluvia caía sobre los parajes de una meseta casi muerta. Sus gotas se fusionaban con la tierra encharcada, junto a los ropajes sucios de dos jóvenes que yacían en lo alto de un acantilado. El sonido ahogaba cualquier lamento y borraba las marcas de una letal batalla; al fondo, la imperiosa ciudad de Midgar, que manchaba el paisaje con su egocentrismo y se burlaba de ellos. Unos confundidos ojos azules, empañados en agua, contemplaban a aquella figura tendida boca arriba, en silencio, como si las graves heridas de su abdomen fuesen indoloras.

Aún trataba de asimilar un futuro incierto, pues aquel a quien tenía a su lado, había sido su protector durante su largo viaje. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de poder seguir solo.

La fuerte y entrecortada respiración de Zack lo acercaban a su inminente final. Su mano temblorosa y débil captó la atención del otro, postrado en sus rodillas.

—Cloud... —musitó con dificultad.

La muerte esperaba al lado de él, cuyas palabras de ánimo habían dejado de ser el puente entre la tierra y el inframundo. Por otro lado, Cloud no terminaba de reaccionar con normalidad, sólo susurrando sus mismas palabras.

De pronto, haciendo uso de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Zack le tendió el mango de su espada; Cloud la sujetó contra su pecho.

—Tienes que... continuar solo...

Solo... ¿A dónde llegaría solo sin él?

No tardó en sacudir la cabeza.

—Cloud, escúchame... —insistió una vez más—. Eres la prueba... de que he existido... De lo que he hecho... —una pausa surgió debido a la sangre que ascendía por su esófago—. Tienes que... vivir...

Sus palabras se desvanecieron y se perdieron entre el sonido de la lluvia. A pesar de que trataba de decir algo, apenas un leve balbuceo se confundía con el ruido, pero su suave sonrisa expresaba más que cualquier palabra que hubiese soltado por los labios.

« _Tenemos que ir a Midgar, Cloud. Allí trabajaremos como mercenarios. Es nuestra única oportunidad para convertirnos en héroes._ »

Cloud se estremecía por el inminente final de su amigo. A sus rodillas, perdía su consciencia y, al mismo tiempo, sus últimas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Llorar se hacía la respuesta más simple, pero también la más sincera.

—No... —negó con la voz quebrada.

Y como si la determinación hubiese cambiado de amo, la sombra de Cloud se alzó al fin, con parsimonia, aguantando el dolor en la garganta.

Iba a ser fuerte... por él, por los dos.

Los pasos del joven se dejaban arrastrar por la tierra, exhausto y débil, pero con la determinación de penetrar en los muros de la ciudad contaminada. Alrededor de los hombros de Cloud se sumaba el peso de su compañero malherido y, en su brazo izquierdo, el de la espada. Su fuerza estaba a mínimos, sin embargo la voz jovial de Zack le había dado cuerda incluso ahora, cuando sus palabras no salían de su boca.

Perdido en algún lugar de su subconsciente, continuó su camino al ritmo impuesto por sus incapacidades. Estas habían sido aumentadas, alentadas por la esperanza y el recuerdo de aquel que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

 _«Somos amigos, ¿no? Sé que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí»_


End file.
